Rencontre et plus car affinités
by NaoNow
Summary: Coups de foudre en plein vol, vous y croyez ? 121, 343 et 5M5. Ça vous tente ?
1. Los Angeles Chicago

Je reposte les premiers chapitres, puisque je sais maintenant comment vaincre ffnet.

Devinez quoi, j'ai le scoop du siècle ! Si, si, j'vous jure ! Les persos ne sont pas à moi ! Comment ça vous vous en doutiez ? TT

C'est de la romance… Bizarre aussi, hein ? Il y a d'la guimauve aussi. Venant de moi, c'est normal. C'est un UA.

Bonne lecture (si possible) !

**Los Angeles – Chicago**

« Excusez-moi… Pardon… Pardon… Je suis pressé s'il vous plaît… »

Réussir à se frayer un chemin dans l'aéroport de Los Angeles un samedi à heure de pointe était digne d'un vrai parcours du combattant… La prochaine fois, il croirait Quatre et bouclerait ses dossiers plus tôt. Enregistrer ses bagages lui avait déjà pris une heure… Il n'allait jamais arriver à avoir son avion !

« Pardon Madame… »

Qu'avaient donc tous ces gens pour mettre leurs valises en plein milieu du chemin ? Ne leur avait-on jamais appris la logique ?

« Excusez-moi Monsieur…

_-_ C'est ça ! Poussez-moi ! s'exclama l'homme légèrement bousculé.

_- _Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mon avion décolle dans 10 minutes. Je dois me rendre à la porte d'embarquement K, lui dit-il d'un ton clairement offensif. Ils étaient à la hauteur de la porte D…

_- _Faut pas monter sur ses grands che… »

Le reste de la phrase serait perdu pour la postérité. Il était PRESSE. Bon sang !

Avec moult et moult difficultés, il arriva tout juste dans l'avion de 16 heures en direction de Chicago. C'est avec soulagement qu'il chercha sa place dans le compartiment de Business Class. Heureusement qu'il l'avait eu, cet avion ! Quatre avait sûrement organisé quelque chose pour l'accueillir…

Place 85, couloir. La voilà. Son voisin était déjà installé, rien de bien étonnant.

Avec délicatesse pour ne pas déranger les autres occupants du compartiment, il enleva son manteau et rangea ses affaires dans le casier au-dessus de sa tête. Ceci fait, il s'assit avec délectation sur son siège. Ce remue-ménage l'avait épuisé. Plus jamais il enchaînerait une navette colonie – Terre avec un avion en si peu de temps ! Ce que les gens pouvaient l'énerver en masse…

« Bonjour ! » dit-il à son voisin qui regardait par la fenêtre la piste de décollage. Celui-ci tourna doucement sa tête dans sa direction et il put voir deux magnifiques yeux bleus l'air un peu endormis le fixer avant de l'entendre murmurer un « Bonjour » en réponse et le voir retourner la tête et s'appuyer contre son siège. Un beau morceau, cet homme.

Il sourit bêtement. Finalement, son humeur serait bonne.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Bienvenue dans le vol Los Angeles – Chicago. Le décollage est immédiat. Nous vous prions d'attacher vous ceintures et vous souhaitons un agréable voyage. »

* * *

15 minutes plus tard… il était absolument incapable de se retenir de parler plus longtemps, il demanda : « Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous parle ? » 

L'autre se retourna lentement et il put voir de nouveau ses yeux, légèrement bridés. Des origines asiatiques ? Il avait l'air soulagé d'être dans l'avion lui aussi, mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait les cheveux bruns, en bataille. Il adorait ça…

« Non. Ca ne me dérange pas. Allez-y, si vous en avez envie… » lui répondit-il.

Il sourit. Oui, il était décidemment de bonne humeur.

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures. L'atterrissage est imminent. » 

Déjà ? Il n'avait pas vu les deux heures du vol passer, tant il était occupé à parler avec son adorable voisin. A la vue de l'air surpris de celui-ci, il en était de même pour lui.

L'atterrissage se passa en silence, puis, l'avion arrêté, Duo se leva et pris ses affaires. Avisant un manteau et une mallette inconnue, il demanda à son voisin : « C'est à vous ? ». Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Il les prit en main et s'écarta légèrement, permettant ainsi au bel inconnu dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, malgré qu'il soit au courant du fait qu'il fuyait une amie trop possessive, qu'il travaillait dans une boite dont il n'avait pas voulu dire le nom, qu'il adorait le chocolat chaud mais pas celui qu'on trouvait dans les avions, qu'il trouvait le ciel superbe, qu'il aurait aimé dans sa jeunesse devenir pianiste et que… et que… Pas mal de choses en fait, mais beaucoup de banalités, rien de vraiment important.

L'autre se leva et il lui intima de se retourner. Ceci fait, il lui mit son manteau. L'autre se retournant, il put voir (avec satisfaction) une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

« Merci.

_- _De rien, Monsieur…

_- _Yuy. Heero Yuy.

_- _Enchanté Monsieur Yuy.

_- _Moi de même Monsieur…

_- _Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. »

Ravi de connaître enfin son nom, il lui tendit sa mallette.

« Faisons donc un bout de chemin ensemble. Quelqu'un vous attend ?

_- _Non. Personne. Je viens ici pour trouver un peu de calme. Tout comme vous. »

Une fois leurs valises récupérées, ils sortirent dans le hall. Un homme attendait avec une pancarte sur laquelle était écrite « Duo Maxwell ». L'heure était venue de se séparer. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma… Il s'était attaché à cet homme !

« Cet homme est là pour moi apparemment… Ce n'était pas prévu.

_- _Je crois bien. Au revoir Monsieur Maxwell.

_- _J'espère que ce n'est pas un adieu Monsieur Yuy.

_- _Nous verrons bien. »

Pris d'une pulsion subite, il se pencha légèrement et effleura les joues d'Heero de ses lèvres, prenant le temps mine de rien de savourer le contact. Puis il s'écarta et partit rapidement avec l'homme qui l'attendait pour le conduire chez Quatre, laissant un Heero à l'air légèrement rêveur sur place.

* * *

Une fois arrivé, il paya le taxi, prit ses affaires et admira la maison qu'il avait devant lui. Grande, pas trop, rien de très luxueux, malgré l'aisance financière évidente. Tout ce qu'il adorait. 

« Duo, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama une petite masse blonde en lui sautant dans les bras.

_- _Quatre, quel plaisir de te voir… N'aurais-tu pas un peu grossi depuis la dernière fois ? Tu es lourd.

_- _Oh, pardon… dit Quatre en s'écartant.

_- _Toujours aussi démonstratif, Kitty Quat !

_- _Avec mes amis les plus précieux, oui… »

Duo ne dit rien, mais Quatre savait bien qu'au fond, il était touché. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Imbécile heureux en apparence, puis grand sensible. Ils s'étaient rencontrés cinq ans auparavant, au début de leurs affaires respectives. Une possibilité de contrat ensemble les avait motivé à chercher à se connaître, étant tous les deux les patrons de leurs entreprises. Ca avait été le coup de foudre, en amitié.

« Laisse tes affaires là. On les montera plus tard, viens d'abord te reposer.

_- _Merci. »

Il se laissa guider par Quatre jusqu'au jardin. L'endroit était très sympathique et chaleureux. Et calme… tout ce dont il avait besoin. Au fond du jardin se trouvait une petite terrasse où ils s'assirent. C'était paradisiaque… Il repensa au bel Heero Yuy, le reverrait-il ?

« Tu me sembles bien rêveur tout à coup, puis-je en connaître la raison ?

_- _J'ai rencontré dans l'avion un type superbe.

_- _Quel est son nom ?

_- _Heero Yuy.

_-_ Heero Yuy ? Ca me dit quelque chose… Déjà amoureux ?

_-_ J'ai bien l'impression… Tu l'aurais vu ! Des cheveux en bataille, des yeux d'un bleu… un corps…

_- _Tu t'enflammes trop vite, Duo…

_-_ Je sais. » _Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…_

De toute façon, il ne le reverrait probablement jamais, à son plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs…

« Et comment vont les affaires ? T'es-tu enfin trouvé une bonne secrétaire ?

_- _Ma foi, Hilde me paraît parfaite. Bien trop bavarde, donc on est fait pour s'entendre !

_- _C'est génial ! Après toutes les difficultés que tu as eu avec Sonia…

_- _Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur sur ce coup-là. Mais je tenais vraiment à elle. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que notre histoire finirait si vite.

_- _Une imbécile, pour te laisser filer.

_- _C'est ce que je me dis aussi… »

Quatre savait qu'au fond, cette histoire lui faisait de la peine. Sonia l'avait quitté pour un autre trois mois après qu'il l'ait embauchée. Leur relation s'était vite dégradée et, alors qu'il pouvait tolérer ses erreurs en tant que petite amie, il ne pouvait pas les pardonner en tant que simple secrétaire. Il avait donc voulu la licencier et, le refusant, elle l'avait menacé de porter plainte pour licenciement abusif… Une grande déception pour Duo qui avait cru avoir trouvé le grand amour en cette fille et s'était rendu compte qu'elle était loin d'être la fille parfaite qu'il avait cru voir.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage au fait, à part ta rencontre avec le bel Apollon ?

_- _Oh, ne m'en parle pas… Tu avais raison, c'était mortel ! »

Quatre rit de bon cœur, l'image d'un Duo transformé en boule de nerfs se formant dans son esprit.

« Le dîner est bientôt prêt. Je te propose de nous installer dans la cuisine.

_- _Pas de problème. J'ai faim ! »

Les 15 jours de repos qu'ils s'étaient offerts s'annonçaient particulièrement agréables…

* * *

A suivre… 

Que de non – suspense ! lol

Laura Kaede.

J'vous aime ! Une review ? La suite arrive demain. J'l'ai déjà écrite.

J'espère que ffnet n'a pas bousillé ma présentation. La dernière fois, il avait un problème avec les dialogues…


	2. Los Angeles L4

Je suis de retour ! Le premier qui dit « pour nous jouer un mauvais tour » je le flambe !

' Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter…

Taki Chan : Merci ! Moi aussi, j'aime les coups de foudre entre ces deux-là. Entre les deux de ce chapitre aussi, d'ailleurs…

Isuzu : J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Et OUI, j'avais mis des tirets… Y m'énerve ! J'avais fait des séparations aussi, pour que ce soit plus clair… Enfin, j'suis bien contente que t'ai aimé !

Magical Girl Kiki : Merci . Les autres ne se feront pas trop attendre, nan, nan, nan. Les voilà ! Quand à la re-rencontre entre Heero et Duo… faudra attendre le chapitre 5, je pense. Que c'est long…

Mayu-chibichan : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te conviendra.

Merci pour ces reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir, vraiment ! sourire débile - quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ? »

Bonne lecture, maintenant !

**Los Angeles – L4**

Ces 15 jours passés avaient été génialissimes. Mais l'heure de se séparer était arrivée. Chacun prenait une direction différente. Duo retournait sur L2 travailler tandis que Quatre retournait à ses affaires sur L4.

C'était avec une motivation hors du commun qu'ils se dépêchaient de sauter dans leurs avions respectifs.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure… tenta Quatre, sans réelle conviction.

- Oui, c'est bien probable.

- Alors… A bientôt ?

- Oui, à bientôt… »

Et aucun des deux ne s'éloigna.

« Dans combien de temps nos navettes décollent-elles ? demanda Duo avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

- Dans 15 minutes.

- Pas le temps de se prendre un dernier café, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Dommage… »

Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Duo déclara, avec résignation et un certain courage : « Bien. Camarade, à la revoyure ! » Puis le serra dans ses bras.

« Au revoir Duo. Bon voyage.

- A toi aussi P'tit Ange. »

Et ils partirent… le cœur un peu lourd et la tête pleine de bons souvenirs.

* * *

« Bonjour Monsieur. C'est par là-bas, lui annonça gentiment une hôtesse au joli sourire en lui indiquant une place dans la navette. 

- Merci » lui répondit Quatre en reprenant son billet.

Il s'assit tranquillement du côté fenêtre. Il lui restait quelques minutes tranquilles avant le décollage. Un court instant plus tard, un homme s'assit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un « Bonjour » chaleureux. L'homme qui le regardait déjà lui répondit de suite « Trowa Barton, enchanté ». Il tourna légèrement la tête, gêné par le regard (_des yeux verts, c'est beau_) intéressé que lui lança ce Trowa et se présenta en retour « Quatre Raberba Winner, de même ».

Durant deux bonnes heures, il sentit son regard sur lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment déplaisant…

* * *

« Que faites-vous dans la vie ? » 

Surpris par cette question, il ne répondit pas de suite.

« Je m'occupe de l'entreprise Win.

- Win ? Les bâtiments ?

- Oui, dit-il, gêné. Et vous ?

- Je suis le sous-directeur d'un cirque. Le cirque Graffiti.

- Le cirque Graffiti ? Il marche bien, non ?

- Plutôt, mais nous arrivons à un moment où nous avons besoin d'un changement.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, je n'ai entendu que des éloges à votre égard.

- C'est vrai. Le cirque fonctionne très bien. Simplement, c'est devenu monotone. Les artistes nous quittent peu à peu.

- Il faudrait de nouvelles activités. Un partenariat peut-être ?

- Les artistes souhaitent se mettre à disposition d'une œuvre caritative.

- Je connais un homme qui pourrait peut-être vous aider. _Duo serait ravi._

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Echangeons donc nos numéros.

- Ca marche. »

* * *

Il lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Ses yeux d'abord, bien qu'on n'en voyait qu'un, l'autre étant caché par une grande mèche de ses cheveux bruns. Puis sa voix… Peut-être d'abord sa voix, en fait. Elle était douce, chaude, calme. Le genre de voix qui vous met en confiance avant même que vous ne connaissiez la personne. Une belle voix…

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arrivons sur L4. Veuillez attachez vos ceintures pour l'atterrissage. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage. » 

Et voilà, ses vacances étaient vraiment terminées… Le lendemain, il reprenait le travail. Il ferait probablement beaucoup d'heures sup' cette semaine. Rashid avait beau avoir toute la bonne volonté du monde, il faisait pas mal d'erreurs en comptabilité.

« Le manteau est à vous, Quatre ?

- Oui, merci. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda : « Vous restez longtemps sur L4 ? »

Si Trowa fut surpris par sa demande, il n'en montra rien.

« Une semaine. Trois représentations, répondit-il, calme, l'œil intéressé. Vous plairait-il de me revoir ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir.

- Appelez-moi. Je suis à votre entière disposition » lui dit-il et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi son cerveau lui imposait de telles images tout à coup ?

N'ayant pas de bagages à récupérer (le nécessaire tenait dans un petit sac qu'il avait gardé, tandis que le reste était dans sa maison à Chicago), il dut se séparer de son nouvel ami (qu'il espérait, sans trop se l'avouer, devenir plus dans les quelques mois suivants) dès la sortie de l'avion.

« A bientôt, donc, lui dit Trowa en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

- Oui. A bientôt. »

Trowa lui fit le plus magnifique sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

* * *

« Allo ? 

- Duo ? C'est Quatre.

- Quatre ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien. Et toi ? Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, sans plus. Je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé le revoir. Et le tien ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

- Quoi donc ?

- j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Copieur ! entendit-il Duo dire entre deux rires. Comment est-il ?

- Beau, répondit-il tout de suite.

- Quatre, c'est bien toi ? Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas s'enflammer si vite ?

- Je croyais aussi. Je crois toujours en fait.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Que fait-il ? Raconte-moi en un peu plus, que je connaisse un peu cet homme qui fait chavirer ton cœur.

- Trowa Barton. On a échangé nos numéros. Il travaille pour le cirque Graffiti. A ce propos, je vous mettrai en contact lui et toi. Il cherche une association caritative avec laquelle s'allier.

- C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial ! C'est sûr que je rame un peu en ce moment. Les gens ne croient pas à mon projet. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il marche depuis cinq ans, avec toi…

- Je sais. Les gens sont bêtes.

- En tous cas, je serais ravi de le rencontrer, ton homme ! Parle-lui de moi, s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème. Il faut juste que je trouve le courage de l'appeler.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne résistera pas à ton charme, Quatre !

- Merci Duo.

- De rien. Sur ce, je dois te laisser. Mon livreur de pizza vient de sonner. _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_

- A bientôt Duo !

- Salut Kitty Quat' ! »

Duo. Parler avec lui était toujours si bénéfique… rafraîchissant… revitalisant. Oui, revitalisant. C'était ça. Il se sentait d'attaque pour tout.

Pour l'appeler, lui…

Le lendemain, il le ferait… Le lendemain…

Ou peut-être le surlendemain…

Le surlendemain…

* * *

A suivre… 

Toujours autant de non – suspense, vous m'en voyez navrée…

J'vous aimeuh ! Une review ?

Laura Kaede


	3. L5 L1

Et c'est parti pour le troisième volet de cette chose, en avance… J'ai pas le courage de réviser mes maths…

Vous savez que c'est ma première fic à vrais chapitres ? Enfin… encore que… ils sont tellement courts…

Au fait, GROS OOC de J. Mais alors très gros.

* * *

WOUAH ! J'ai eu plein de reviews moua ! ronronne 

Titia : Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'ai pas pu te répondre dans le 2ème chapitre parce que ta review est arrivée juste après que je l'ai posté… Pas de chance ! En tout cas, merci !

Au fait, en tout cas ou en tous cas ? C'est la grande question du moment…

Miss Angel Love : Wouah, que d'entousiasme ! Ca me touche énormément ! Moi qui ne suis pas particulièrement fière de mon travail… Eh oui, Quatre va aller avec Trowa, comme tu as pu le voir dans le chapitre précédent. C'est pareil que pour Titia : ta review est arrivée cinq minutes trop tard !

Magical Girl Kiki : J'avoue, j'avoue, Quatre n'est qu'un petit copieur. La suite a eu l'air de te plaire, j'en suis heureuse ! Par contre, je le dis tout de suite, c'est long à se mettre en route mais ça risque d'aller assez vite. Pas de gros problème en vue pour eux quatre. L'intrigue ne sera donc pas longue, j'en suis sûre. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Merci encore.

Isuzu : Vive Tro-Tro ! Je te l'accorde, sont plus doués eux ! M'enfin, quels crétins les deux autres… Voilà la suite, en espérant toujours que tu aimes toujours.

Sailor Sayuri : merci ! Kitty Quat a donné son numéro à Trowa et inversement parce qu'ils sont doués, eux !

Duo : T'insinues quoi, au juste ?

Moi ? Rien… Je ne dis que la vérité ! J'm'en fous, j'ai le droit, c'est moi l'auteur !

Duo : J'sais pas s'il faut en être fière…

Un conseil : Tais-toi Duo.

Boubanath : renverse un saut d'eau sur ta tête Ben quoi, rafraîchissant ! Avec cette chaleur, faut au moins ça ! lol. Ne le prends surtout pas mal, ça me fait très plaisir. Je ne sais pas si tu habites en France, mais il y fait une chaleur à crever, et ça me monte à la tête… Merci donc !

Mariannella : Une review de ma copine de moua ! héhé j'suis contente ! La suite… ça vient, ça vient.

Wish : vive le 3X4X3, t'as bien raison (même si je préfère le 1X2X1) Ah, t'as remarqué une ressemblance avec les Sims ? C'était pas fait exprès…

Duo : On y croit…

Sinon (l'ignore), on entre-aperçoit wu-chan dans ce chapitre mais assez brièvement, j'avoue ne pas m'être penchée sur son cas. Merci !

**L5 – L1**

Vraiment, la foule, il ne supportait pas… Tous ces gens, agglutinés dans un même endroit, serrés comme dans une boite, ça lui donnait des frissons. En revanche, le calme qui régnait dans une navette ou un avion lui convenait tout à fait.

Quelques minutes avant le décollage, une personne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Une personne qui avait craint d'être en retard, au son de sa respiration saccadée. Une impression de déjà vu s'imposa à son esprit. Serait-ce… ?

Avec espoir, il tourna la tête vers la personne, pour voir un homme asiatique qui semblait avoir à peu près son âge, aux cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval Très serrée et à l'air Très sérieux. Loin de ce qu'il aurait voulu voir, en somme.

Pas de long cheveux châtains, pas de tresse, pas d'yeux violets magnifiques. Pas de mains gracieuses, pas de sourire chaleureux, pas de beauté à couper le souffle. Pas de charisme, pas de bavardage non nécessaire, pas de Duo Maxwell.

Sans même saluer son voisin, il se retourna vers la fenêtre. Le voyage allait être long…

* * *

« Bonjour Messieurs, désirez-vous une boisson ? » 

Sorti de ses pensées par l'hôtesse, il mit un instant pour se rappeler du contexte.

« Non, merci, répondit son voisin. Et vous ? demanda-t-il, et il fut surpris de se rendre compte que c'était bien à lui qu'il parlait.

_- _Non plus.

_- _Très bien. Passez une bonne fin de voyage » leur dit-elle avec un immense sourire collé au visage en s'éloignant.

Une minute passa avant que son voisin lui dise, relativement froidement : « Mon nom est Chang WuFei. »

Quelle façon de se présenter ! Tellement conviviale ! Enfin… lui n'était pas mieux, c'est vrai. Il préférait tout simplement n'établir aucun contact.

« Le mien est Heero Yuy, se sentit-il malgré tout obligé de répondre.

_- _Enchanté, lui répondit le dénommé Chang WuFei, même s'il ne semblait pas l'être du tout. Pourquoi lui parlait-il donc ? Puis-je… avoir un autographe ? Pour mon amie Meiran… »

Un autographe ? Lui ? Il était honnêtement surpris. Lui ?

« Pourquoi donc voudrait-elle un autographe ?

_- _Elle trouve votre façon de repousser les avances de la reine de Sank absolument admirable.

_- _Pardon ? fit-il en s'étranglant.

_- _Oui, nous sommes d'accord, c'est totalement ridicule. Simplement, personne ne résiste jamais à cette femme. Meiran vous trouve, je cite, sacrément culotté et foutrement beau. »

N'importe quoi. C'était une blague… N'est-ce pas ? On lui demandait un autographe pour la raison qui lui avait valu des mois d'enfer ?

« Si ça vous tient à cœur… Vous avez un papier et un stylo ? »

* * *

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un calme et un silence qui ne furent troublés que par l'habituel « Mesdames et Messieurs la navette arrive sur L1. Veillez attachez vos ceintures. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage » des hôtesses. 

Il se trouvait de nouveau sur sa « terre » natale, L1. Il n'était pas revenu la voir depuis déjà deux longues années. L'envie de revoir son maître lui était venue subitement, pendant ses 15 jours de vacances improvisées. De toute façon, il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner à Sank avant un certain temps. Il s'arrangerait plus tard pour récupérer ses affaires.

Avec désolation, il s'assit dans le taxi. Tachant de ne pas repenser à la reine de Sank et son frère qu'il fuyait, il se concentra sur le fait qu'il allait enfin revoir son maître.

* * *

Ses bagages traînés derrière lui, des sacs sous les bras, il sonna à la porte du grand homme qu'était son maître. 

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme au bras bionique.

« Heero ?

_- _Maître ! s'exclama-t-il, masquant sa joie.

_- _Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Professeur ?

_- _Encore une fois, maître.

_- _Entre donc ! Comment vas-tu ?

_- _Ca va. Et vous, vos cours ? lui demanda-t-il en entrant

_- _Mes élèves sont gentils, mais tu sais bien qu'aucun ne t'égale. Les compliments de son maître étaient les seuls qui le touchaient vraiment. Donne-moi ton manteau.

_- _Merci. Tenez, lui dit-il en le lui tendant.

_- _Assis-toi donc ! l'invita son maître en lui montrant un canapé dans le salon. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

_- _Des problèmes avec la royauté, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

_- _Relena et Milliardo ont encore fait des bêtises ? rit-il.

_- _Je ne les supporte plus.

_- _Tu demandes asile ?

_- _Quelques jours si possibles.

_- _A une condition.

_- _Laquelle ?

_- _Joue, lui ordonna-t-il en montrant le superbe piano qui trônait dans la pièce.

_-_ Avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas joué depuis trop longtemps. »

Avec délice, il s'assit sur le tabouret de piano et commença à jouer. Une mélodie d'une beauté extraordinaire envahit la pièce.

* * *

Laisser ses doigts parcourir les touches. Les caresser. Les frapper, parfois, puis les caresser de nouveau comme pour demander pardon. Apprécier le contact de l'ivoire d'un ancien piano sur ses doigts, sa douceur. Se laisser emporter par la musique. Ne plus rien entendre à part elle. Concentrer ses pensées sur elle. Et rêver. Rêver…

* * *

Le morceau terminé, un silence régna dans la maison. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, il fut brisé par un Heero inquiet : « Ce n'était pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pris trop vite les croches, je crois. »

Une longue respiration lui répondit.

« Tais-toi donc. C'était… Somptueux. » L'émotion se sentait dans la voix. Il en était fier.

Son maître, le plus grand pianiste que le monde n'avait jamais vu, avait connu la gloire il y avait vingt ans, avec le pseudonyme de « Professeur J ». Son talent était vanté partout et les concerts s'enchaînaient. Sa carrière avait pris fin dans un tragique accident dix ans plus tôt. On l'avait « malencontreusement » poussé sur la voie d'un métro. Il avait failli y passer. Par chance, il avait pu être sauvé, mais son bras avait dû être amputé, l'empêchant à jamais de jouer de son instrument. Il avait dès lors consacré sa vie à l'enseignement de cet art.

Il avait bien voulu le prendre dans sa classe dès le début lui avait tout appris. Cet homme était comme un père pour lui, le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

* * *

« Alors Heero, et les amours ? Comment vont-elles ? » 

Il détestait ce genre de question, vraiment. Le genre où on est forcé de s'impliquer totalement, de devenir comme un livre ouvert pour la personne en face. Mais comme c'était son maître…

« Je n'ai personne en vue. Enfin… j'ai un nom. Rien de plus. _Et des sourires gravés dans mon cœur_… Pour devenir si fleur bleue, il devait être très atteint.

_- _A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

_- _C'est un il, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

_- _Alors à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

_- _Il a de longs cheveux châtains, attachés en une tresse.

_- _Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une fille ? Un regard noir qu'Heero n'avait pas eu le temps de réfréner lui répondit. Je rigole, je rigole !

_- _Des yeux violets.

_- _Violets ? Violets violets ou violets bleus ?

_- _Violets.

_-_ C'est rare.

_-_ Je sais. Une voix grave, et agréable, continua-t-il avant d'être coupé.

_- _Tu me parais très attaché. Ca ne te ressemble pas. Je suis surpris.

_- _Moi aussi. Un rire se fit entendre.

_-_ Et quel est le nom de ce bel homme ?

_- _Duo Maxwell.

_- _Ca me dit quelque chose…

_- _A moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas réussi à voir quoi. »

* * *

« Sur ce, bonne nuit Heero. Le vieil homme que je suis doit se reposer. 

_- _Bonne nuit, Maître.

_- _Professeur !

_-_ Oui Maître.

_- _Chenapan, va ! »

Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il avait bien fait de venir.

* * *

A suivre… 

Le non – suspense, le retour !

Une review, s'il vous plaît ?

Laura Kaede


	4. Cirque Graffiti début du bonheur

Re ! J'suis pas morte, non, non ! La suite est là !

Isuzu : mdr mdr... En effet, Yuy n'est qu'un crétin, nous sommes d'accord.

Heero : … TT

Cela dit, Duo n'a pas fait franchement mieux. Sont tous les deux débiles en fait.

Duo : … TT

Au fait, oui, WuFei est beau… Très beau… Mais que veux-tu, il était tellement déçu qu'il en a oublié d'ouvrir ses yeux correctement, le p'tit Yuy. Voilà le chap 4, M'dame !

Magical Girl Kiki : Suis d'accord, WuFei est pas super poli. En fait, il a tellement honte de demander ça à Heero que… lol. Eh oui, Heero fuit et Relena et son frère… brrr. Deux en même temps, t'y crois ? Le pauvre. Non, Heero n'est pas pianiste, on saura les détails plus tard. Ils ne sont pas spécialement connus, mais leurs noms ont dû être cités aux infos ou autres trucs du genre. Heero à cause de Relena et Duo à cause de son métier. Pour ce qui est de la re – rencontre… Au chapitre 7 ! J'espère que tu seras encore là !

Youkai : Merci ! (rougissement) En effet, « professeur J », quel nom ! lol. On dirait les noms des rappeurs ou trucs du genre…

Aele : Comme quoi ça sert, de mettre des vents ! loooool. Mettons des vents aux gens, on en sera célèbre… Enfin, contente que ça te plaise !

Florinoir : J'suis trop contente de te retrouver, après Comme un Boomerang.

Là, je tiens à faire une annonce spéciale :

MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Je désespérais de pouvoir un jour gagner la guerre qui m'opposait à ffnet. J'espère que ça marchera !

Sailor Sayuri : Heero et Duo se re – rencontreront au chapitre 7… Tu seras encore là ? Le premier baiser… Heu… chapitre 7, 8 ou 9… En gros, je sais pas… biz !

Miss Angel Love : Merci pour tous ces compliments. Ok, j'arrête de dire que ça me plaît pas… (même si… lol) On me dit que c'est bien, j'apprécie. J'essaye de finir la fic avant le 7 juillet. Promis !

Bonne lecture !

**Cirque Graffiti – début du bonheur**

(Quel grand voyage… !)

Six jours étaient passés depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré… Et le petit ange blond ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé. Ne souhaitait-il donc pas le revoir ? Il avait cru pourtant. On ne le reprendrait plus à se laisser aller au coup de foudre, il vous le disait !

Sa dernière représentation était le soir même, à 19 heures 30. Il repartait le lendemain à 14 heures. Il ne lui restait donc plus que quelques heures pour tenter, pour réussir, corrigea-t-il, à le revoir.

Il était 15 heures. Ca lui laissait trois heures, sachant qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare une heure et demi avant le spectacle… Un cours lapse de temps.

Serait-il libre ? Aurait-il seulement du temps pour lui ? Commençant à paniquer, il se reprit. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois bon sang ! A quoi bon faire tourner le monde autour de lui ?

… Peut-être à cause de ses cheveux blonds, de ses yeux turquoise, de sa voix douce, de la chaleur qui se faisait ressentir dans son cœur quand il le voyait ou l'entendait… Stop ! Stop ! S'il se mettait à délirer ainsi… c'en était fini de lui !

Mais…

Autant l'appeler. Il serait ainsi fixé.

Attrapant son répertoire, le cœur battant, puis son téléphone, le cœur s'affolant, il composa le numéro.

« Allo ? entendit-il une voix aimée (oui, décidemment, cette voix, il l'aimait) répondre trois sonneries plus tard.

_- _Quatre ? demanda-t-il pour le principe.

_- _Trowa ?

_- _Comment allez-vous ?

_- _Ma foi, plutôt bien. Et vous ?

_- _Je désespère, Quatre.

_- _Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Quatre, un soupçon d'inquiétude la voix.

_- _Vous ne m'avez pas rappelé, et je pars demain. Ne désiriez-vous pas me revoir, il y a une semaine, ne serait-ce que pour l'ami avec lequel vous vouliez me mettre en contact ?

_- _Si, si, si. Veuillez m'excuser, Trowa. J'avais une tonne de travail à rattraper cette semaine.

_- _Tentez de vous racheter. Êtes-vous libre aujourd'hui ?

_- _Je peux me libérer, mais probablement pas avant ce soir.

_- _Vous aimez le cirque ?

_- _Oui, qu'importe ce que vous faîtes, ça ne peut que me plaire. Un bruit se fit entendre. Le genre de bruit qu'on fait quand on claque sa main contre sa bouche après avoir sorti quelque chose impulsivement. Le genre de chose qu'on regrette, parce qu'on se sent mal, mais qui font tellement de bien quand elles sont entendues…

_- _Alors, ce soir à 19 heures, derrière le chapiteau ? demanda-t-il après avoir savouré le semi – aveu de Quatre.

_- _D'accord.

_- _Génial ! Pourrais-je abuser de vous ensuite - _oh non, mais qu'est-ce que je dis, là ?_ – et vous inviter à dîner ?

_- _Pas de problème. Ce serait avec plaisir.

_- _Donc à ce soir ?

_- _Oui, je serai là, sans faute. A ce soir.

_- _A ce soir, Quatre. »

Le téléphone raccroché, un cri de victoire se fit entendre.

… Il retombait dans l'adolescence, à coup sûr.

* * *

« Que t'arrive-t-il Trowa ? Tu me sembles bien excité ! Un rendez-vous ? » 

Sa sœur, Catherine. Ne jamais rien essayer de lui cacher, c'était peine perdue. Comme retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Comme traverser l'océan pacifique à la nage en moins de deux heures. Comme sauter aussi haut qu'un immeuble de dix étages. Comme… Bref.

« Oui, tenta-t-il, sachant que ça ne servait à rien.

_- _Tu sais très bien que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Le fameux petit blond ?

_- _Oui.

_- _Il t'a rappelé ?

_- _Non. Je l'ai rappelé.

_-_ Trowa ? Tu m'étonnes ! Alors ?

_-_ Il vient dans une demi-heure, derrière le chapiteau. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais te dépêcher de terminer mon maquillage…

_- _Ok, chef ! J'ai hâte de le voir, cet homme ! » _Moi aussi…_

Sans ajouter un mot, le maquillage fut fini cinq minutes plus tard. Il enfila son costume de scène.

* * *

19 heures… 19 heures… 19 heures… 19 heures ! 

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX NEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF HEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUREEEEES !

Mon dieu…

Avec un calme feint (évidemment), il se dirigea vers l'arrière du chapiteau. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…

* * *

« Quatre ? Il n'avait absolument pas prévu le manque de lumière… Il ne voyait presque rien. 

_- _Trowa ? C'est vous ?

_- _C'est moi. Entrez par ici. C'est l'entrée des artistes.

_- _Je vous suis. »

Entrés, il put enfin regarder de tout son soul ce petit ange. Il était superbe. Ensemble trois pièces, fleurs en mains.

« Je ne savais pas quoi amener, aussi me suis-je décidé pour des fleurs, pas d'originalité mais…, commença-t-il en lui tendant.

_- _C'est parfait. Merci Quatre. »

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues de Quatre alors qu'il le détaillait du regard. Evidemment. Son costume de scène n'était pas très… habillé. (1) Au moins, il lui faisait de l'effet… Un sourire étira ses lèvres doucement quand…

« Alors voilà le fameux petit blond ? Enchanté ! Je suis Catherine, la sœur de Trowa ! »

Catherine… Aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, qu'un clown lors d'un enterrement, qu'une bombe lors de la conférence de la paix… Bref.

« Enchanté, Catherine, répondit poliment Quatre.

_- _Trowa a raison. Vous êtes mignon. »

La rougeur sur les joues de Quatre revint en force. C'en était trop.

« Bien. Catherine, je vais indiquer sa place à Quatre, annonça-t-il en entraînant celui-ci.

_- _A tout à l'heure ! » leur lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

* * *

« Voilà. Vous voyez, au premier rang, les cinq places libres ? Asseyez-vous là. 

_- _D'accord. Dites-moi, le spectacle a un succès monstre ! s'exclama Quatre en regardant la foule.

_- _Ca marche bien… A tout à l'heure. Passez une bonne soirée !

_- _Merci. Et bonne chance !

_- _Ne savez-vous pas ? On dit merde dans le milieu.

_- _Merde ?

_- _Je prends ! »

* * *

Il était funambule, trapéziste, jongleur, acrobate et cible. Ce qu'il préférait était indéniablement le trapèze. Ca lui donnait l'impression de voler. C'était une expérience magique. On ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation que ça procurait. C'était fantastique… Mais ce soir-là, c'était encore mieux. Il savait que dans la salle, un regard était posé sur lui. Sur les autres aussi, mais surtout sur lui. Il le sentait et ça lui gonflait la poitrine de bonheur. 

Une vraie collégienne.

C'était ça, l'amour ?

* * *

Le spectacle terminé, ils se rendirent tous, les artistes, sur la scène. Après une minute d'applaudissement, Quatre se leva, suivi de tout le chapiteau. Une ovation leur fut alors faite, avec des bravos fusant de partout. 

Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur. Une ovation, ce n'était pas si fréquent que ça. Mais plus encore, c'était Quatre qui l'avait lancée et c'était Quatre qui le regardait fixement pendant qu'il applaudissait. C'était Quatre qui lui faisait un magnifique sourire. C'était Quatre… Quatre. Quatre. Quatre.

C'était ça, l'amour ?

Il l'espérait. Aimer Quatre serait sûrement la plus belle chose qu'il ferait de sa vie.

* * *

« Un restaurant français, ça vous tente ? demanda-t-il à Quatre lorsqu'il le retrouva un quart d'heure plus tard après s'être changé et démaquillé en vitesse. 

_- _C'est très bien. Vous avez fait vite !

_- _Pour vous. Quatre rougit. Le rouge aux joues lui allait très bien, décida-t-il. Le restaurant le plus proche n'est pas bien loin. Ca vous dérange si on y va à pieds ?

_-_ Absolument pas. Je suis venu ici à pieds.

_- _C'est vrai ?

_- _J'aime ça, mais marcher à vos côtés sera bien mieux je pense. Et hop ! Il rougit encore.

_- _Voyons ça. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui vous tente ? demanda-t-il à Quatre alors qu'ils louchaient tous deux sur le menu. 

_- _Je prendrais bien du foie gras, puis j'hésite entre une fricassée de canard et un filet de perche. Et vous ?

_- _Je me laisserais volontiers tenté par du saumon fumé et un filet de bœuf. (2)

_- _Vous avez choisi Messieurs ?

_- _Un foie gras, un saumon fumé, un filet de boeuf et…

_- _Un filet de perche, merci.

_- _Nous prendrons une bouteille de vin rouge. Que me conseillez-vous ?

_- _Nous avons un très bon… »

* * *

« C'était délicieux. 

_- _Je trouve aussi. Il faudra ce souvenir de ce restaurant pour y revenir plus tard. Peut-être y retournerons-nous ensemble ?

_- _Peut-être. _J'espère…_

_-_ L'addition s'il vous plaît ! demanda Trowa à un serveur qui passait à côté de leur table.

_- _Bien Monsieur. »

Se tournant vers Quatre, il remarqua son regard fixé sur lui. Un regard légèrement triste.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas, Quatre ?

_- _Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter maintenant. Vous repartez demain et… Et ça lui faisait énormément de bien, cet aveu.

_- _Moi non plus, Quatre. Vraiment, moi non plus.

_- _Est-ce que… est-ce que ça vous plairait de prendre un dernier verre chez moi ?

_- _Monsieur, voici l'addition, les interrompant dans ce moment que Trowa trouvait féerique.

_- _Merci » fit-il distraitement au serveur.

Machinalement, il regarda le montant, sortit son portefeuille, prit quelques billets et les posa dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet.

Se tournant vers Quatre, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui souriant, il lui murmura doucement : « C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ta proposition Quatre. »

Le tutoiement direct. Il avait bien compris ce que cette demande sous-entendait.

* * *

« Nous voilà chez moi, annonça Quatre après dix minutes de marche passées dans un calme relatif. 

_-_ A ton image, c'est beau. »

Décidemment il adorait le faire rougir.

« Pas autant que toi. ça, ça le surprenait, par contre. Un compliment aussi direct… A son tour de rougir. Tu veux boire quoi ?

_- _Ce que tu prendras.

_- _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais prendre de l'eau.

_- _Ca m'ira très bien. »

Il voulait être en totale possession de ses moyens, s'il se passait quelque chose.

« Je donnerai ton numéro à Duo, au fait, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_- _Absolument pas. Je te fais confiance. »

Une certaine gêne s'installa dans l'appartement. Tentant de faire avancer les choses, il se leva et se rapprocha doucement de Quatre, qui était toujours dans la cuisine, lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Le blond ne s'écarta pas, au contraire, mais s'avança lui aussi, pour rendre le mouvement plus rapide.

Il effleura d'abord timidement ses lèvres, savourant l'acte. C'était leur premier baiser… Un des premiers de Quatre, aux vues de ses maladresses, mais c'était touchant. Il était touché. Il était amoureux. Indéniablement amoureux.

Quatre noua ses bras autour de son cou et leurs corps se touchèrent. Ils frémirent…

Quatre les guida laborieusement dans sa chambre, et il le déposa tendrement sur le lit, s'allongeant sur lui.

Il avait envie de lui. Terriblement.

Il ne sut pas où il trouva la force de se stopper ses mouvements et se redresser légèrement. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit trop précipité, que Quatre le regrette plus tard. Celui-ci le regardant l'air interrogateur, il lui dit simplement : « Ca va trop vite. »

Le regard devint surpris, puis il sourit doucement. « Je sais. » chuchota-t-il, avant de l'embrasser avec passion. « Tu repars demain. Sans moi. Tu vas me manquer. Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas une histoire rapide, que ce n'est pas que du sexe. Dis-moi que tu voudras me revoir. Dis-moi que tu tenteras de te libérer rapidement. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi que… »

« Je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Je t'aime…

_- _Alors… Fais-moi l'amour. »

Il ne pourrait plus se retenir à partir de cet instant. Cette simple phrase lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle.

Il l'aimait… et il allait le lui prouver.

* * *

A suivre… 

Laura Kaede

(1) : Vous voyez la scène à laquelle je fais référence ? Quand Trowa n'a que des bretelles et un pantalon sur lui ? bave

(2) : Spécial pour toi Manon… lol


	5. L5 petits plaisirs de la vie

Un p'tit chapitre avec un couple que je m'aperçois que j'ai pas du tout développé… oups ! J'me rattrape un peu mais… ce sera le seul chapitre sur eux en fait. On les rencontrera peut-être au détour dans les prochains chapitres… du moins, je l'envisage.

Et ça veut tout dire… lol

Miss Angel Love : J'aime pas… looool. Range ta tronçonneuse ! En tout cas, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et à lire les reviews ! (c'est à chaque fois la même rengaine : je saute partout dans le bureau : à compter en criant les reviews… ma mère s'inquiète de ma santé mentale…) Raté, ce chapitre n'est pas avec Tro-chou et Kitty Quat'… On les retrouvera… Heu… Dans le chapitre 8, je pense, du moins, avec un POV Quat-chou. Merci encore pour ta review ! Bisous !

Youkai : Merci, merci et merci. Eh oui, ils sont rapides les deux lapins… lol. Tu veux la suite ? La voilà ! Sur un plateau d'or… (enfin, faut imaginer, bien sûr…) Bisous !

Florinoir : MEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'ai vaincu FFNET ! Merci ! Je te serai reconnaissante toute ma vie, et ma mort… Bref, j'adore le Trowichou, j'l'avais pas encore appelé comme ça… (air machiavélique)  
Trowa : … ça me plait pas ça…  
T'as bien raison !  
Bises

Isuzu : Toi aussi tu as eu la vision de Quatre ? J'ai eu brusquement chaud, à l'imaginer… Miam ! Pour le coup du numéro, je vais essayer de donner une chance à Hee-choupinet de se racheter…

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire faire ?

Je sais pas encore… Mais j'ai quelques idées… (air clairement sadique…) Ce petit chapitre est très court, j'essaierai de mettre une véritable suite digne de ce nom dans un bref délais… J'ai de l'espoir, je trouve… Bref, merci ! Bisous !

Mayura 02 : Merci. Ton compliment me touche, parce que je m'efforce de faire une mise en page claire, que ffnet aime à me bousiller… Quoique, grâce à la Grande et Génialissime Florinoir, j'entame une période de paix relative… Lol. Duo revient dans le prochain chapitre… Héhé ! Bisous

Sailor Sayuri : Tu seras encore là ? COOOOOOL ! La suiteuh arriveuh ! Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Bises.

Calamithy : Oh. Bon. Sang. Oh. Mon. Dieu.  
… Ca… Mi… Thy… La…  
… Mi… La… Thy… Ca…  
… Ca… La… Mi… Thy…  
CALAMITHY !

La grande, l'adorée, la somptueuse, la magnifique Calamithy !  
Calamithy de « Cœurs de Loup », de « Les Murmures du sommeil », de « Dis-lui toi que je t' », de « Au creux de ton oreille », de « Dis, Duo », de…

Et Elle me laisse une review, à moi ?  
Pour me dire qu'Elle aime ce que j'écris ?  
Je rêve, c'est ça ? Ouais, ouais, je vais me réveiller. C'est un rêve tout à fait débile que je fais là. Puisque de toute façon ça n'arrivera jamais… n'est-ce pas ?

WAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI et heu… Merci !  
BISOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Magical Girl Kiki : J'imagine ton sourire béat… J'avais le même. C'est fou comme ils s'imposent, ces persos ! On croit diriger l'histoire, et au fond, on est encore surprise par ce qu'on vient d'écrire… Sont mignons ! T'inquiète, Quatre ne souffrira pas… pas trop… Lol. A la limite à cause de l'éloignement de son Trowa d'amour, mais ça durera pas longtemps. Alors là, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en route. C'est une question de principe, et de toute façon, je prends trop de plaisir à l'écrire, cette fanfiction… Héhé ! Au chapitre suivant, donc ! Bisous !

* * *

**L5 – petits plaisirs de la vie**

Rentré de son voyage d'affaires, WuFei Chang rentrait enfin chez lui. Ô, bonheur suprême ! Enfin le calme…

Le calme…

Hum. Tout compte fait, peut-être pas le calme.

Calme et Meiran n'allaient décidément pas ensemble. Pour son plus grand malheur.

« WuFei ! Enfin rentré ! » s'exclama-t-elle justement en se jetant sur lui.

Rougissant légèrement, il posa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches. Une tornade blanche, cette femme.

… Mais… une si jolie tornade blanche…

* * *

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? 

_- _Bien. »

Il ne lui disait jamais rien, et en était bien conscient. Mais comment lui faire sentir ses sentiments ? Comment les lui avouer sans se ridiculiser ? Ce qu'il ressentait… c'était si peu viril !

Elle-même se moquerait de lui, certainement.

Ou peut-être pas…

* * *

« Je… t'ai ramené quelque chose, hésita-t-il à dire. 

_- _C'est vrai ? C'est pas souvent ça ! »

Et ce genre de chose, il n'était pas prêt de le refaire… Pourquoi pas lui offrir un cadeau ? Mais… ça… il avait cru mourir de honte.

Fouillant dans la poche de son manteau accroché à la porte, il trouva l'objet de déshonneur. L'autographe…

« Waouh ! Heero Yuy ! Le seul être capable de résister à la famille royale ! Celui que veulent et le frère et la sœur ! L'unique, l'irremplaçable ! Merci Wu ! T'as fait comment pour l'avoir ?

_- _J'étais à côté de lui dans la navette qui m'a emmené à L1.

_- _Nooon, c'est vrai ? La chance ! Alors, est-il aussi beau en vrai qu'en photo ?

_- _Oui, répondit-il contrarié, encore plus.

_- _Sois pas jaloux, va ! Tu sais bien que je n'adule que toi, mon héros ! »

Et hop, le cœur qui s'accélère… sa si jolie petite tornade…

* * *

« Tu viens te coucher 'Fei ? 

_- _J'arrive… dans deux minutes.

_- _Ok. Je t'attends pour m'endormir, grouille. »

Ca faisait… deux ans… deux ans déjà qu'ils étaient mariés. Cette union qu'il avait tant détestée à l'époque lui apparaissait maintenant comme bénie.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, elle était déjà endormie, évidemment. Les deux minutes annoncées s'étaient changées en heures…

Elle lui pardonnerait le lendemain.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, une bonne odeur de croissants chauds régnait dans la maison. C'était rare. Inquiet d'un tel changement, il se leva rapidement et descendit dans la cuisine. 

Elle était là, chantonnant doucement, avec sur elle un simple petit peignoir, qui glissait, le laissant apercevoir un de ses seins. Si belle…

« WuFei ? Il faut que je parle. Je ne peux plus supporter ton indif… »

L'attirant avec force contre lui, il la coupa dans sa lancée. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_- _Tu es si belle… murmura-t-il avec adoration, chose si rare chez lui.

_- _Dis-le moi encore !

_-_ Je t'aime ! » s'exclama-t-il, l'aveu lui échappant.

La retournant, il l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie. Enfin, c'était dit…

« Que voulais-tu me dire ?

_- _Rien d'important. J'ai oublié, menti-t-elle, le bonheur et le soulagement se lisant dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

_- _Tant mieux. »

Il n'aurait plus peur de lui dire. Il avait compris aujourd'hui qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Ma si jolie petite tornade adorée… »

* * *

Vraiment court, hein ? J'avais pas grand-chose à dire sur eux, j'avoue. Pas beaucoup d'inspiration non plus… 

J'espère que cette « pause » vous a plu tout de même.

Review ? marteau en mains, non, je ne menace pas ! simple sécurité !


	6. L1 rencontre au sommet

Un chapitre un peu plus conséquent, aujourd'hui. J'avais dit que je voulais finir la fic avant le 7 juillet, mais j'y arriverai JAMAIS. Par contre, je vais vous poster la suite ce soir !

**Mariannella : **37 ! 37 ! Merci pour tes compliments, ma coupine ! Laisse-moi des reviews, tout à fait. J'adore ça… lol. Bisous ! 38 ?

**Florinoir : **Ô grande et géniale Florinoir, peu m'importe que ce soit une de tes lectrices qui t'avait donné le tuyau, c'est toi qui me l'as donné ! MERCI ! Hé oui, Trowichounet d'amour, Oz a de nouvelles méthodes de torture, les surnoms débiles ! En tout cas, nous fanficeuses, on les adore ! N'est-ce pas Florinoir ? Merci encore. Bisous !

**Aishanu Soma : **Duo et Heero reviennent en force ! Déjà dans ce chapitre, Duo est là. Heero sera peut-être là dans le suivant…  
Duo : Essaye pas de garder le suspense, tu sais bien qu'y en a pas…  
J't'emmerde, Duo, avec tout le respect que je ne te dois pas… C'est MA fic. Tes commentaires, au placard !  
Bisous !

**Youkai : **Merci ! J'trouve mon p'tit WuFei particulièrement chou, j'avoue ! Vi, vi, c'est bientôt au tour de Duo et Heero ! Pas trop d'Heero dans ce chapitre, mais beaucoup de Duo ! Bisous !

**Yat : **La tendresse heeroduoesque arrive bientôt, promis ! Enfin… j'espère quoi… J'ai beaucoup de projets, en fait… Dans les deux prochains chapitres, devrait y en avoir ! Bisous !

**Choupette : **Désolée qu'on ne les retrouve plus après et ravie que ça t'ait plus ! Merci pour le courage, j'commence à en avoir besoin… Ma muse s'égare un peu, en ce moment, j'ai plein d'idées, j'en du mal à les mettre sur papier… enfin, sur écran. Bisous !

**Isuzu : **Tu as vu, tu as vu, hein ! Les tirets ! Les séparations ! C'est magique, non ? Voilà la suite, merci encore de ton enthousiasme, je l'adore ! Kiss

**Magical Girl Kiki : **J'vais faire avancer le schmilblisk, là. Promis ! La rencontre Heero, Duo ? Héhé… A la fin du chapitre… (grand sourire)… Héhé ! Bisous !

**Miss Angel Love : **Pitié, ne me tue pas, Quatre et Trowa ne reviennent que dans le chapitre neuf, en fait ! Pardon… Lol pour le hurlement, ma mère commence à comprendre, mais se fout de ma tronche, genre « et ils disent quoi, que c'est nul ? ». Enfin… lol, pas vraiment. Bisous, et à bientôt !

**Sailor Sayuri : **Il est mimi Wuffinout, hein ? J'l'adore. Voilà la suite ! Le 1X2X1 arrive bientôt, juré ! bientôt ! Bisous

MEEEEEERCIIIIIIIIIII A TOUS !

* * *

**L1 – rencontre au sommet**

****Quand Quatre lui avait dit au téléphone qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Trowa pour discuter affaires, il s'était bêtement attendu à rencontrer ce fameux Trowa.

Il s'était… lourdement trompé…

Mince quoi ! « Trowa » c'est « Trowa » c'est pas « la compagnie entière du cirque Graffiti ! »

Il adorait Quatre, sincèrement, mais BON SANG ! Il aurait pu ne pas omettre de l'informer de certains… petits détails !

Résultat : il se trouvait là, comme un con, excusez sa vulgarité, devant une assemblée de clowns, de trapézistes, de funambules, de lanceurs de couteaux, de danseuses et de danseurs, de contorsionnistes, d'illusionnistes… au beau milieu d'un chapiteau, se devant de convaincre tout ce beau monde.

Ok, commençons. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir la trouille. Bon… si.

Argh ! Il était fini…

On respire un grand coup, et on se lance.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux. J'espère qu'ainsi, j'arriverai à tenter assez de personnes pour être votre partenaire. Je suis Duo Maxwell, le responsable des enfants de L2. Vous savez certainement que cette colonie a longtemps souffert de graves problèmes d'argent, et depuis une dizaine d'années, un gouvernement a été mis en place par les autres colonies pour l'aider à se redresser. Ce système est complexe, et possède de nombreuses branches dérivées. Je suis depuis cinq ans maintenant le directeur de l'encadrement des enfants. Cela revient à dire que j'évite que les bambins de L2 ne soient obligés de vivre dans la rue et de voler comme le fit la précédente génération. Je tente donc de leur proposer une éducation correcte et l'apprentissage de nombreux métiers, pour lutter contre le chômage, qui est un de nos principaux ennemis. Cet apprentissage se fait de façon ludique, et peut n'être qu'une activité destinée à les distraire, dans les meilleurs cas les intéresser et plus tard, leur donner envie d'en faire leur métier. C'est donc pourquoi deux groupes se formes : les initiés et les intéressés. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de vous occuper des enfants qui aimeraient en savoir plus sur le cirque. Cela vous donnera une bonne image médiatique, encore plus que celle que vous avez maintenant. De plus, vous pourrez voir que s'occuper de ces enfants vous apportera une joie infinie, et que vous vous attacherez vite à eux. Bien sûr, il faut prendre en compte que ce ne sont pas toujours des enfants faciles, certains étant orphelins et dans les pires cas ayant souffert de rue, notre système n'étant pas efficace à cent pour cent. Les enfants « initiés » signent un contrat à la fin de leur première année d'étude s'ils sont décidés à continuer, s'engageant à travailler dans la compagnie initiante au moins cinq ans. Les ateliers arts plastiques pourront vous aider dans la conception des costumes et décors. Ce n'est donc pas totalement en sens unique. Maintenant, à vous de voir si vous désirez devenir un partenaire du projet de L2. »

… fini… enfin.

Avait-il réussi son petit discours ?

Avisant, décryptant les visages des artistes, il put voir l'intérêt de certains, l'hésitation d'autres et le refus total, qui restait rare.

Mission réussie (1), en somme.

« Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Je suis à votre disposition jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. »

Plusieurs doigts se levèrent…

Il en avait pour pas mal de temps, dommage. Il aurait aimé parler au dénommé Trowa, Quatre restant extrêmement discret avec lui.

* * *

« Plus de questions ? Je vous re-contacterai dans une semaine pour connaître votre décision. » 

Le chapiteau acquiesça.

Où était le fameux Trowa Barton ?

« Excusez-moi Madame, où puis-je trouver M. Barton ? demanda-t-il à la première personne qui passa dans son champ de vision.

- Trowa ? Je vais vous le chercher. »

* * *

« M. Maxwell ? 

- Oui ?

- Je suis Trowa Barton. Vous me cherchiez ?

- Oui. C'est à propos de Quatre Winner.

- Allons dans ma loge. »

* * *

« Il y a-t-il un problème, M. Maxwell ? demanda Trowa, sur la défensive. 

- Je suis le meilleur ami de Quatre. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble, alors je voudrais faire connaissance avec vous. Un inconvénient ?

- Aucun. Le soulagement ne fut visible que dans la décontraction de ses muscles faciaux.

- Alors ! Parlez-moi un peu de vous… »

* * *

Ainsi, une heure plus tard, ils avaient déjà l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Duo en était ravi. Ce Trowa était tout à fait charmant et semblait véritablement tenir à Quatre, malgré qu'il ne l'ait vu que deux fois. 

Parfait.

Sur ce, il était temps qu'il parte. Sa navette partait dans une heure et demi, et il ne voulait pas avoir à se dépêcher.

« Trowa, je vais vous laisser.

- Déjà ? Comment êtes-vous venus ? En taxi ?

- Oui.

- Laissez-moi vous amener à votre navette.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

- C'est avec plaisir que je vous le propose.

- Alors, c'est d'accord. »

* * *

« Voilà ma voiture. » 

Classe. La classe. Une Alfa Romeo de l'avant colonisation. Pas trop luxueux non plus, comme les grosse Mercedes, ou les limousines. Juste classe. Comme avec Quatre. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre, ces deux-là…

« Nous voilà arrivés. Je vais vous aider à porter vos valises.

- Merci. »

Eh ben ! Quelle galanterie !

« Encore merci, Trowa.

- De rien Duo. Vraiment de rien. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt.

- J'espère aussi. Ca me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Quatre, vous êtes charmant.

- Et vous très sympathique.

- Vous m'en voyez flatté ! » rit-il.

Une bise, et il s'éloigna. Avait-il le temps de prendre un café ?

* * *

Ok. Peut-être que finalement, il n'aurait pas dû prendre un café… 

Et lui qui ne voulait pas avoir à se dépêcher…

Pff…

« Mesdames et Messieurs, les passagers du vol 1589A à destination L2 sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement C8. Merci. »

Et merde…

Il avait comme une impression de déjà – vu, là…

* * *

Arrivé à la fameuse porte C8, il se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'être en retard, en fin de compte. 

Les queues étaient interminables…

Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah.

Au moment de passer à cette foutue porte à la con (l'énervement le rendait particulièrement vulgaire…), se tournant vers la queue adjacente, il aperçut des cheveux bruns en bataille, qui lui parurent familiers.

Sans y faire attention, il se retourna vers l'hôtesse.

…

Stop.

Des cheveux bruns en bataille ?

Il se retourna en vitesse, pour voir que l'homme était déjà passé.

Et merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuhhh !

Se hâtant de donner son billet à l'hôtesse, de lui dire les formules de politesse habituelles, puis courant vers la navette, il espérait revoir les cheveux bruns en bataille avant qu'ils ne montent dans la navette.

Etait-ce possible que ce soit…

Avait-il le droit d'espérer ?

Les apercevant qui montaient dans l'appareil, il appela, l'espoir lui nouant les entrailles : « Monsieur Yuy ? »

* * *

A suivre

Héhé… Pour une fois qu'y a un peu de suspense…

Niark, niark, niark...

Heureusement que la suite arrive ce soir, hein ?

(1) Bah Duo ? T'aurais pas appris le mauvais rôle, par hasard ?


	7. L1 L2

KIKOO ! Comme prévu, la suiteuh !

**Aishanu Soma : **Pardon, pardon ! lol. Voilà la suite !

**Aele : **OUUUUUUUUUUUI, ils vont s'échanger leurs numéros... Enfin ! lol. Merci beaucoup de me suivre !

**Sailor Sayuri : **Aaaaaaaaaaaah, pardon ! Pour une fois que j'mettais du suspense... Promis, juré, j'le referais plus ! J'ai mal au cou, moi ! J'espère que je l'ai mis suffisament vite, je tiens à la vie, moi ! Lol. Merci

* * *

**L1 – L2 **

Il voulait prendre un nouveau départ. Tout quitter.

Il avait ainsi décidé de s'installer sur L2, les logements y étant peu onéreux, et la colonie étant en plaine phase de développement. Il aurait un bon avenir là-bas.

Certes, il devrait travailler dur pour en fin de compte ne pas gagner beaucoup d'argent, chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, mais ça valait le coup.

L'idée même de retourner à Sank lui était… insoutenable.

Il quitterait son travail qu'il ne supportait plus, pour se consacrer à sa passion. Il quitterait Relena, Milliardo, leurs avances et leurs querelles.

Aussi prenait-il la navette à destination de L2 en ce jour de novembre.

Il n'avait pas pensé deux secondes à l'heure de son départ qui se trouvait être, comble du désespoir, l'heure de pointe.

Il avait envie de pleurer…

* * *

Passé la porte d'embarquement, il se hâtait de monter dans la navette, pour retrouver le calme, quand un homme l'interpella. Se retournant, il se retrouva face à face avec un homme qu'il n'espérait plus revoir. 

« Monsieur Maxwell ?

_- _Lui-même » lui répondit-il, avec un énorme sourire.

LE CHOC !

Duo Maxwell !

Ca ne pouvait être possible…

Se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir l'air tout à fait stupide, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte (1), il tenta de se reprendre.

Heureusement, Duo vint à son secours sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Ca alors ! Quelle coïncidence !

_- et quelle chance ! _C'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour.

_- _Honnêtement, moi non plus. J'en suis heureux… Dans quel compartiment voyagez-vous ?

_- _En seconde classe.

_-_ Ah bon ? Je suis en business class, c'est bête ! et il avait véritablement l'air d'être déçu.

_- _En effet, c'est dommage…

_- _Vous êtes libre dès l'atterrissage ?

_- _Oui. _Il veut me revoir !_

_- _On se retrouve au bagage plane (2), si ça vous tente ? On ira prendre un café.

_-_ D'accord.

_- _Génial ! A tout à l'heure, alors ! lui lança-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

_- _A tout à l'heure, Duo » murmura-t-il.

L'air béat, il monta dans la navette.

* * *

Il allait le revoir… Il allait le revoir…

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arrivons à l'aéroport de L2. Nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures. » 

Enfin ! Le voyage lui avait paru si long !

Dès l'atterrissage, il se dirigea vers le bagage plane à toute vitesse, veillant tout de même à ce que ça marche paraisse relativement naturelle, au cas où un certain Duo Maxwell le verrait.

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir la honte de sa vie devant lui.

* * *

Surveillant d'un œil le tapis roulant sur lequel devait arriver sa valise, il sondait la salle, dans le but de voir la silhouette tant attendue. 

Apercevant son sac, il le saisit et le posa sur le sol. Soudain, une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter légèrement, et une voix chaude lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je vous ai eu, Monsieur Yuy. »

Puis le corps s'écarta. Un froid l'envahit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression étrange que sa place était aux côtés de cet homme ? Il ne le connaissait quasiment pas, ce n'était absolument pas raisonnable…

Au diable la raison, se dit-il en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles améthyste.

« Alors, on va prendre ce café ?

- Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Bien que ce ne soit pas très chic et que la nourriture n'y soit pas très bonne, ils s'installèrent au café de l'aéroport. 

« Il est un peu tard pour prendre un café, en réalité. J'en suis désolé. C'était une proposition stupide, s'excusa Duo.

- Mais je l'ai acceptée…

- C'est vrai. Profitons-en, dans ce cas. »

Parlant encore une fois de choses banales, ils n'osèrent pas demander plus de détails sur l'autre. Ils se sentaient encore trop étrangers, et avaient peur de gêner l'autre avec des questions indiscrètes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait

* * *

« Eh bien, Monsieur Yuy, ce fut un plaisir. Je dois malheureusement vous laissez, car je dois passer à mon bureau avant de rentrer chez moi, et il ferme dans une demi-heure. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à l'heure de fermeture, lui dit Duo, l'air dépité, après seulement un quart d'heure. 

- Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur Maxwell, vraiment. »

Ils se levèrent de table, et Duo alla payer. Il ne voulait pas le quitter comme ça… Il avait peur de ne plus le revoir…

Il lui avait déjà tellement manqué…

« A bientôt alors, Monsieur Yuy, lui dit Duo, l'air très déçu, et pas uniquement parce qu'il devait partir si vite.

- J'espère » lui répondit-il, la gorge serrée. Il n'osait pas… Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une petite phrase à prononcer, une petite faveur à demander…

Duo s'éloignant, puis commençant à disparaître, il se lança. Peu lui importait d'avoir l'air ridicule à courir dans l'aéroport comme un dératé. Il voulait juste…

« Monsieur Maxwell ! Monsieur Maxwell ! »

Entendant son appel, l'interpellé se retourna.

« Monsieur Yuy ? lui dit-il, surpris.

- Votre numéro de téléphone, Monsieur Maxwell. Votre numéro, s'il vous plaît. »

Une joie intense se peignit sur son visage, et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il comprenait maintenant… Duo attendait seulement qu'il lui demande…

« Je veux le votre aussi, dans ce cas-là.

- Pas de problème. C'est le… »

* * *

Le coeur léger, il regarda Duo Maxwell s'éloigner, le lassa partir. Il savait dorénavant qu'il le reverrait. 

Il avait tellement besoin de sa présence que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

C'était dangereux, et il en avait totalement conscience. Cependant c'était de Duo Maxwell dont il avait besoin, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il commençait seulement à comprendre ce qu'était l'amour.

C'était une chose terrible, qui faisait horriblement souffrir parfois. Particulièrement lorsqu'on ne voyait pas la personne aimée pendant un bon bout de temps.

Mais c'était une chose qui apportait tellement de bonheur…

* * *

A suivre… 

J'ai honte… C'est court ! Moi qui espérait faire beaucoup plus long… Enfin, j'suis bien contente, parce qu'Heero a fini pour nous démontrer qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça !

Heero : Tu en doutais ? (massue en mains)

Laura : Absolument pas ! Pour qui me prends-tu enfin ? Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas comme ça, sinon je ne t'aurais pas laissé lui demandé son numéro ! (attrape doucement, mine de rien, la massue, puis se retourne vers les lecteurs) une review ? (met la massue en évidence)

J'vous aimeuh !

(1) Tu vas gober les mouches !

(2) Là où on récupère les bagages… ma mère me certifie que ça s'appelle comme ça… mouais…


	8. L2 Je vous aime

Alors là, pardon… J'ai un peu de retard, surtout que le chapitre est court… Je suis désolée, vraiment. Vous me pardonnez ?

**L****ihiel : **Tu m'intrigues... J'ai résolu ton problème de coeur ? Je me demande de quelle façon... Dommage que ce soit trop tard ! Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Je suis fière que tu m'aies laissé une review, merci encore ! Bises.

**Shinoyasumi : **Oh mon Dieu. Après la grande Calamithy, je reçois une review de la grande Shinoya ? 'doit y avoir une erreur quelque part... Waouh !  
L'est chou Feifei, hein ? Moi aussi, j'ai du mal avec ce personnage ; faut dire, dans la série, il a un peu le mauvais rôle, enfin, c'est lui qui finit par avoir un problème dans Endless, et faire chier tout le monde (dsl, c'est ce que je ressens). Par contre, j'ai pas mal aimé le Wufei de l'épisode zéro qui dit à Meiran quand elle meurt un truc du genre : "attends, ne meurre pas, je n'ai pas encore prouvé que j'étais digne d'être ton mari"...  
Pour les autres, j'ai pas mal de problèmes, parce que je trouve que leurs dialoques sont trop "guimauves", même si je trouve ça mignon. L'histoire en est encore moins crédible, et ça m'agace... Enfin, j'suis pas trop mécontente de moi non plus, c'est ma première fic à vrai chapitre, et j'ai pas mal de reviews. J'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs, j'en ai presque 50 ! Waouh ! Mais surtout, surtout, que certaines de mes idoles (crie très fort "Shinoyaaaaaaa on t'aimeuh !") me laisse une review pour me dire que, margré quelques maladresses, c'est agréable et chouette ça me... ça me... et ça me...  
Enfin, c'est absolument pas la peine que je cherche mes mots, je ne les trouverai pas... En somme, MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOI, Ô GRANDE SHINOYA ! lol. Bises.

**Magical Girl Kiki : ** T'as vu ça ? Ils se sont échangés leurs numéros ! Ca se fête, non ? En effet, ils sont plus longs. Pas que le coup de foudre ait pas marché mais... J'aime les faire attendre ! Attention, attention, un baiser se trimballe dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Bises.

**Sailor Sayuri : **Tu m'donnes un peu de champagne ? J'en voudrais bien moi... lol. Désolée, la suite s'est fait attendre... gomen, gomen, gomen. Merci de toujours suivre. Bises.

**Genevieve Black : **Alors là, ça me fait super plaisir de te retrouver ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, oui je pense, tu m'avais laissé une review il y a pas mal de temps pour "l'interminable couloir". J'ai pas mal évolué depuis, je trouve. Merci ! Bises.

* * *

Au fait, pour le titre, "Rencontre et plus car affinités"... y'aurait pas quelqu'un d'inspiré qui pourrait me proposer un autre titre ? J'l'aime paaaas... lol. Si vous aimez, je changerai rien mais...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L2 – Je vous aime**

Ca faisait trois jours qu'il était revenu sur L2. Trois jours qu'il travaillait sans relâche, la fin de l'année approchant. Le maire de L2 voulait toujours d'excellents résultats pendant cette période, et il devait organiser les festivités avec les enfants.

Ce faisait surtout trois jours qu'il avait le numéro de Heero Yuy, et qu'il n'osait pas trop l'appeler, bien que l'envie soit… monumentale. Il avait peur de trop insister, d'être lourd.

Cela dit, si Heero lui avait demandé son numéro, c'est qu'il voulait le revoir, non ? Il avait d'ailleurs cru qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais… Son soulagement et sa joie avaient été sans bornes…

Il voulait tellement le revoir…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, s'octroyant une pause dans son travail, il saisit le téléphone et l'appela. Il connaissait déjà son numéro par cœur…

Une, deux, trois sonneries et…

« Allo ? _c'est lui, c'est lui !_

_- _Monsieur Yuy ? C'est Monsieur Maxwell à l'appareil.

_- _Monsieur Maxwell ? C'est un plaisir de vous entendre.

_- _J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner un de ces soirs. Ca vous tente ?

_- _Plutôt, oui.

_- _Dites moi quand vous êtes libres, alors.

_- _Tout le temps. Je suis libre tous les soirs, en ce moment.

_- _Ah oui ? Alors… ce soir, ça vous va ? _Je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps…_

_- _Ca me va. Où et quand nous retrouvons-nous ?

- A 19 heures 30, devant l'entrée du parc ?

- Ok. A ce soir !

- A ce soir. »

Le parc était un lieu où on donnait souvent rendez-vous. Un point de rencontre. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait été reconstruit, il était particulièrement beau.

Mais peu lui importait le lieu, à lui. Il voulait juste le revoir, et ne plus le quitter…

* * *

A 19 heures 15, un peu d'avance tant il avait hâte, il arriva au point de rencontre, dans une belle voiture du temps des colonies, donc sophistiquée. 

Il était déjà là.

Beau à tomber.

Une chemise blanche un peu ouverte sur le début de sa poitrine, et un pantalon noir. Simple, mais classe. _Et indéniablement sexy… _Il remarqua avec une immense satisfaction que c'étaient le genre de vêtement qu'on met pour séduire…

Il se gara juste en face, une veine de cocu, se dit-il, puis sortit de sa voiture lentement. Il traversa la rue, s'approcha d'Heero et lui fit la bise d'office. Heero rougit délicatement… Oui, il avait toutes ses chances.

« Vous êtes déjà là ? lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je viens d'arriver.

- Je pensais vous attendre, j'ai réservé pour 8 heures. Je préfère patienter un peu ici, c'est plus agréable.

- Comme vous voulez. »

Un petit silence s'installa puis Heero se tourna vers lui, l'air hésitant.

« Monsieur Maxwell… Est-ce que je peux… vous appelez Duo ? »

Surpris, il le regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre « Bien sûr, Heero. »

Le dit Heero sembla si heureux que son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine et qu'un sourire doux se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, parlez-moi un peu de vous, Heero.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire.

- Vous esquivez, Heero. Je veux bien commencer, mais vous n'y manquerez pas. » dit-il après avoir un peu rit.

Aussi lui parla-t-il de son travail, et de sa vie actuelle. Il lui raconta son enfance, passée, dans les ruelles sombres et étroites de L2, à voler. Il tentait de ne se souvenir que des bons moments passés aux côtés du chef de sa bande, Solo, mort dans ses bras. De là était partie son envie de faire avancer les choses sur la colonie.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, Heero. Vous me parlerez de vous au restaurant. »

* * *

Il avait choisi un restaurant assez éloigné du centre de L2. Une petite salle accueillante, des serveurs aimables, la nourriture délicieuse. 

« Bonsoir, j'ai réservé au nom de Maxwell.

- Bien sûr. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Il avait aussi veillé à ce que la table soit du côté non fumeur, et à la fenêtre. On avait vu sur un jardin aux fleurs superbes.

« Heero, maintenant que nous sommes ici, vous ne pouvez plus fuir. Parle-moi enfin de vous.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en réalité. Je suis né sur L1. Je n'ai pas de père, il a abandonné ma mère, aujourd'hui décédée, avant ma naissance.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. J'ai pris des cours de piano à partir de 8 ans. Ma mère a tenu à cette époque à réaliser mon rêve, sacrifiant ses économies. A 16 ans, cependant, alors que le piano m'enchantait toujours autant et que je me trouvais être le meilleur élève de mon professeur, la jeune ministre des affaires étrangères de cette époque s'est rendue à L1. Elle avait besoin d'un homme de confiance efficace, j'avais de très bonnes capacités. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on lui a parlé de moi, mais je me suis trouvé emporté à Sank, où elle devait prendre les fonctions de Reine.

- La Reine de Sank ? Je vois maintenant pourquoi votre nom me paraît familier. J'ai lu récemment un article qui parlait d'un homme parmi ses conseillers qui avait pris la fuite, à cause de la pression qu'on avait mis sur lui. Je ne l'ai pas lu en entier, excusez-moi Heero, tellement ça me paraissait gros.

- Je vous comprends. Je n'ai pas apprécié qu'ils en fassent un phénomène pareil. En fait, c'est juste que la Reine et son frère…

- … vous courent après.

- Et me font des avances. Ils se battent entre eux et ne me lâchent plus. C'est risible, mais je n'en peux plus. Je veux tout simplement me consacrer au piano, après cinq ans de perdus. (1)

- Je compatis sincèrement. L'amour dune famille royale ne doit pas être facile à gérer. Ils doivent tellement avoir l'habitude qu'on leur obéisse que…

- Je les aime beaucoup, au fond.

- Ca se voit quand vous parlez d'eux. Je pense que vous avez raison Heero, de les fuir. J'en suis bien heureux, en fait. De cette manière, nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

* * *

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi L2 ? 

- On m'en a parlé en bien. Les appartements ne sont pas très chers, et la colonie se développe.

- C'est vrai. Vous avez trouvé un chez vous ?

- Pas encore.

- Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez. J'ai de bonnes relations avec un agent immobilier très réputé.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. »

* * *

« Merci encore pour cette soirée, Duo, fit Heero alors que Duo le raccompagnait à son hôtel. 

- De rien, vraiment. C'est grâce à votre présence qu'elle m'a été délicieuse. »

Heero rougit. Il ne l'embrasserait pas. Non. Non ? Pourquoi non ? Non !

« La votre aussi m'a été bien agréable. »

* * *

« Nous voilà arrivés » annonça Duo. 

Rapidement, il sortit de la voiture, fit le tour, et ouvrit la portière à Heero, lui présentant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

La prenant doucement, Heero fut brusquement attiré vers le torse de Duo qui l'enlaça amoureusement, puis releva son visage et l'embrassa. L'envie était décidemment bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse résister plus longtemps.

« Excusez-moi, mais... j'avais tellement envie de faire ça… » lui murmura-t-il ensuite à l'oreille.

S'écartant doucement, il regrettait son geste. Il avait si peur qu'Heero ne lui pardonne pas…

N'osant pas le regarder, il ferma la portière, rentra dans sa voiture, démarra et s'éloigna, laissant sur le trottoir un Heero sous le choc.

Regardant la voiture disparaître, Heero effleura ses lèvres puis, laissant retomber sa main, il chuchota « Je vous aime… »

* * *

A suivre… 

Pardon, c'est encore court…

Juré, c'est pas fait exprès…

(1) Hé ouais. Ils ont 21 ans. C'est pas franchement très crédibles mais… j'm'en fous !

A bientôt !


	9. L4 Oui

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus revu Quatchoupinet, hein ? Le revoilà !

Wouah ! 12 reviews pour 1 chapitre ! C'est trop d'honneur !

**Misha : **Je jure, je jure ! Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Bises.

**Lihiel : **Duo est un idiot. Il n'avait qu'à pas partir. Le pauvre Heero, lui…  
Duo : Je ne te permets pas !  
Laura : Ah oui ? Et bien moi, si. Donc, je disais, le pauvre Heero lui, complètement amoureux…  
Duo : C'est vrai ?  
Laura : Oui. Mais de toutes façons, tu aurais oublié cette conversation lors de ta prochaine réapparition. Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ? Donc, je te remercie encore, et je te dis à bientôt ! Bises.

**Genevieve Black : **C'est pas bien grave que tu t'en souviennes pas… bien au contraire. Et non, on ne lit jamais trop. Jamais ! Lol. Merci ! Bisous !

**GenYoukai :** Merciiii. Heero te déçoit ? Moi, c'est Duo que je trouve stupide.  
Duo : Paaardon ?  
Laura : Duo, s'il te plaît, tais-toi. Je disais… Oui, c'est Duo le crétin.  
Duo : Mais arrêteuh !  
Laura : Tais-toi ! Donc, merci ! Bises.

**Aele : **Duo est bien pire qu'Heero ! C'est sans espoir !  
Duo : Mais je t'emmerdeuh !  
Laura : Moi de même ! T'avais qu'à te montrer plus intelligent, d'abord !  
Duo : C'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la tienne !  
Laura : Laisse-moi répondre à mes reviewers adorés, je t'en prie. Donc, merci de suivre ! Bisous !

**Tama : **Merciii ! Voilà la suite !

**Wish : **Je suis entièrement d'accord, Trowa et Quatre sont plus doués.  
Quatre : C'est sûr !  
Laura : Quatre, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? TT Laissez-moi répondre sans m'interrompre ! Donc… Oui. Mais Duo et Heero, sont super mignons aussi, je trouve !  
Duo : Ah, quand même.  
Laura : J'abandonne. Merci encore ! Bises.

**Sailor Sayuri : **Duo : Je tiens à protester. Depuis le début, Laura me traite d'idiot. Ca ne peut plus durer. Mais merci pour ta review, ça nous a fait très plaisir, à tous.  
Laura : Non mais c'est pas possible ! Laisse-moi l'infini plaisir de répondre moi-même ! Déjà que tu t'incrustes ! Je t'en prie, Duo. Je ne dirai plus jamais de mal de toi.  
Duo : Promis ? Et Heero et moi, on finira ensemble ?  
Laura : Oui, évidemment. Je n'imaginais pas les choses autrement.  
Duo : Bien. Vas-y.  
Laura : Donc… Merci de me suivre encore et toujours ! Bises !

**Kisu Saya : **Heero sera un uke entreprenant.  
Duo : C'est vraaaaaiiiii ? (cri strident) Alors je vais prendre du bon temps !  
Laura : Tu es dé.se.spé.rant. Duo. Vraiment. Oui, Heero sera un uke entreprenant. Mais je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour faire un lemon. Peut-être un lime. Et encore… Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Bises.

**Aishanu Soma :** Voilà la suiteuh ! Merci encoreuh ! Bise(uh)s !

**Magical Girl Kiki : **GOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEN NAAAAASAAAAAAIIIIII ! Pardon, pardon ! Je tâcherai de me rattraper… je tâcherai ! Voilà la suite, mais il n'y a pas de Heero…  
Duo : Pas de Heero ?  
Laura : Non, Duo. Pas de Heero. C'est dur, hein ? Sois patient. Dans le prochain chapitre.

**Shinoyasumi : **Nan, j'arrêterai pas. Tu es une GRANDE. Un exemple. Une idole. Tes reviews me font plaisir, c'est un euphémisme. Me font sauter au plafond serait plus juste. Lol. Tant mieux si tu trouves pas ça trop guimauve, j'suis rassurée. C'est le vouvoiement, je crois, comme tu l'avais écrit. Ca te fait quelque chose ce « vous » ? Moi aussi. Des picotements dans le dos, tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, des frissons. Plus tard, je veux avoir un amant qui me vouvoiera, je VEUX ! Loooool. Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me…  
Nan, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je trouverai mes mots. Lol.  
MERCIII !

* * *

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE :**

**Personne ne m'a répondu, pour le titre. Que dois-je en déduire ? Je repose ma question, en attendant. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée pour le titre ? Il ne me plaît pas... **

**Sinon, merci à mes reviewers, encore une fois. Merci à mes lecteurs, aussi ! **

**

* * *

L4 – Oui**

Ca faisait un mois qu'il était parti en tournée…

Un long mois… probablement le plus long de sa vie.

Bien sûr, ils se téléphonaient, se voyaient par visiophone, s'envoyaient des emails… ça ne remplaceraient jamais la joie de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Il n'était pas de ces personnes que ne souffrent pas de la séparation. Il avait peur que leur relation ne puisse durer à cause de ça.

Quand il y repensait, il se disait toujours qu'il n'avait vraiment pas été prudent de s'attacher si vite à Trowa, vraiment pas. Il ne savait pas s'il le regretterait un jour, toutefois, il n'était pas encore près de le faire, même s'il souffrait de son absence.

Aussi absurde que ça pourrait paraître à quelqu'un d'extérieur, il l'aimait. Il ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre, ils ne concernaient selon lui que le désir. Le désir est passager, s'atténue, disparaît parfois. Ca ne se passe qu'en dessous de la ceinture. Aimer est tellement plus riche en sentiments, émotions, sensations. Ca dépasse le corps, c'est vouloir l'autre de toute son âme, de tout son cœur.

C'est un sentiment qui étouffe, qui écrase, qui ravit, qui éblouit, qui étrangle, qui fascine, qui enchante, qui enchaîne.

C'est un sentiment terrible et magnifique…

Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne à aimer. Une personne si fantastique que l'était Trowa.

Il l'avait désiré dès leur première rencontre, mais il ne l'avait véritablement aimé qu'à partir du moment où qu'il en avait été séparé… c'était bien complexe et au fond, il n'en avait cure. Il l'aimait, point. Le fait était là.

* * *

« Allo ? 

_-_ Ah, Duo…

_- _Cache ta joie, surtout ! Je sais que tu aurais aimé que ce soit le beau Trowa…

_- _Je suis content que ce soit toi aussi, Duo

_- _Bien sûr… Je boude.

_- _C'est ça. Raconte-moi comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec ton Heero chéri.

_- _Bien. Et mal. Très mal.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

_- _J'ai fait une boulette, une grosse bêtise… Je l'ai embrassé…

_- _C'est tout toi ça ! dit Quatre en riant, c'était typique de Duo… agir sous l'impulsion. Et… ?

_- _Et… je me suis enfui.

_- _Quoi ? Enfui ?

_- _Oui, oui, enfui. J'ai pas osé attendre sa réaction.

_- _Je pense que ça ira Duo. Avec ton fameux charme légendaire dont tu me rabats les oreilles… !

_- _Arrête Quatre… J'ai vraiment besoin d'un petit remontage de moral…

_-_ Je sais Duo, mais je le pense. C'est bien lui qui t'a demandé ton numéro, non ? Après avoir courut comme un dératé dans l'aéroport, si je me souviens bien ? Il tient à toi. Je ne sais pas à quel point, encore moins que toi. S'il ne t'a pas rejeté de suite, c'est que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, je suppose.

_-_ … Merci Quatre. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour trouver les bons mots.

_-_ C'est un don naturel chez moi, dit-il sarcastiquement.

_- _Je dis ça sérieusement. Je me sens un peu mieux. J'étais au bord de la dépression, j'ai de l'espoir maintenant.

_-_ Alors je vais te laisser.

_-_ Merci Quatre. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas, que je puisse te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, va. A bientôt !

_-_ A ciao, Kitty Quat'. »

Il pensait souvent à Duo. Lui n'avait pas eu autant de chance que lui. L'idiot n'avait pas donné son numéro à Heero… et avait dû attendre longtemps avant de le revoir. (1)

La « bêtise » de Duo ne serait peut-être pas une bêtise, avec un peu de chance. Il avait l'intuition que ça pourrait marcher, entre ces deux-là.

En attendant, Trowa lui manquait toujours autant…

* * *

Il venait de terminer une autre longue journée de travail, et rentrait, sifflotant, chez lui. 

Enfin arrivé, il ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et… trouva un Trowa assis tranquillement à table devant des plats prometteurs et des chandeliers.

Trop surpris, il était incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Bonsoir Quatre. Un dîner aux chandelles, ça te dit ?

_- _Co… comment es-tu entré ?

_- _Tu avais laissé la fenêtre de ta chambre ouverte.

_- _Mais… c'est haut pourtant.

_- _Je travaille dans un cirque, Quatre. Viens donc t'asseoir. Tu dois être fatigué. »

Toujours sous le choc, il accrocha sa veste au porte manteau, enleva ses chaussures, passa rapidement dans son bureau poser sa mallette et revint rapidement s'installer à la table.

« Tu es arrivé quand ?

_-_ A trois heures.

_- _Mais, il est 20 heures !

_- _Je n'avais pas pensé à te demander l'heure à laquelle tu termines ton travail.

_- _Tu m'as attendu combien de temps dans le noir ?

_- _Environ deux heures, je dirais.

_-_ Tu es fou…

_- _Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

_- _Si ! Bien sûr que si.

_-_ Alors mangeons. »

* * *

Enfin il était là, enfin il le voyait, enfin il l'entendait, enfin, enfin… 

Trowa…

* * *

« Quatre, j'ai quelque chose à te demander… déclara solennellement Trowa, juste après le dessert. 

_- _Quoi donc ?

_-_ Je… Je sais que c'est difficile, parce que moi aussi j'en souffre mais… Est-ce que tu veux que notre relation dure ?... Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'attendre, quand je pars en tournée ?… D'être là quand je reviens ? Tu accepterais de… me supporter ?…

_-_ … Ca ressemble à une demande en mariage, répondit-il après quelques instants.

_- _Ca n'en est pas une, mais c'en est peut-être le prélude.

_- _Oui.

_- _Oui ?

_- _Oui, j'accepte. Même si c'est dur parfois, j'ai envie d'essayer. Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me le demander. On ne s'est vu que trop peu de fois, mais on s'est pas mal parlé au téléphone. Je te connais. Tu me connais. Bien que ce soit rapide, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. Tu peux amener quelques affaires ici, il y a assez de place pour deux et je… »

Ne le laissant pas finir, Trowa l'embrassa avec joie.

Ca irait.

Ils s'aimaient.

* * *

A suivre… 

Et merdeuh…

Ca y est, je suis bloquée… j'arrive pas à écrire plus par chapitre, c'est frustrant…

Je crois que je tiens le bout, là. Ca devrait pas être trop long… Le cas Trowa et Quatre est terminé, et le cas Heero et Duo est plutôt bien parti, nan ?

(1) Je sais que ça a été long… Gomen, Duo, Heero.Duo : Ah, enfin, tu t'excuses ! Pour une fois que tu ne nous traites pas d'imbéciles…  
Laura : Gomen, chers lecteurs. L'attente ne sera pas plus longue, ils reviennent au prochain chapitre.

Eh, vous savez quoi ?

J'VOUS AIMEEEEUUUUH !


	10. L2 Dîner entre amis ou presque

Wow, c'est déjà le 10ème chapitre. J'ai pas vu le temps passer, moi.  
Je sens que je vais me faire taper dessus. Oui, je sais, vous SI.  
N'empêche, moi j'dis, j'ai bien fait de vous faire patienter… Non ?  
Rangez ces matraques et ces revolvers, sinon, vous aurez pas la suite !  
Quelle menace… lol.

**Magical Girl Kiki : **Toi aussi t'as remarqué le côté angélique de Quatre ? J'aime ce côté innocent, dans sa personnalité. Il n'en est pas naïf, et c'est ça le mieux. Enfin, j'm'enbrouille là.  
Quatre : Non, c'est bien, tu me complimentes. Ca fait bien plaisir.  
Duo : Sûr que moi, c'est pas près d'arriver.  
Laura : Mais si, Duo, mais si. Tu vas faire quelque chose de crétin à la fin de ce chapitre, mais c'est bien uqe tu le fasses. C'est très bien même, parce que quand on saura pourquoi, on te trouvera bien mignon. Avec un peu de chance, tu te rachèteras même aux yeux des lecteurs et aux miens.  
Heero : C'est pas à toi de te racheter ?  
Laura : Heu… peut-être. Tu me pardonneras, Kiki ? Merci encore ! (toujours)

**Mariannella : **Pour une fois tu n'auras pas ce chapitre en avance.  
Duo : Parce qu'en plus, tu fais du favoritisme ?  
Laura : Mais non… J'ai toujours besoin de son avis avant de publier.  
Trowa : Il faut être autonome, dans la vie, Laura.  
Laura : Je sais. C'est pour ça que cette fois, elle le lira comme tout le monde.  
Duo : On dirait que c'est une punition.  
Laura : … Non, c'en est pas une.  
Quatre : Alors tu nous trouves mignons ? Moi aussi j'ai adoré cette pseudo pas demande en mariage.  
Duo : L'est trop chou Trowichou !  
Trowa : C'est Trowa, Duo. Et je ne suis pas chou.  
Wu Fei : Je tiens à dire que la matraque est très mauvaise pour notre santé. Laura réagit mal à la pression.  
Heero : Hum (range cette matraque où je fais en sorte de faire sauter ta maison)  
Laura : Calmez-vous, tous. Ca me fait plaisir qu'on veuille avoir la suite ! Merci encore, Manon. Bises.

**Calamithy : **« Ils coulent tranquillement quoi ! » Ouf… moi j'aurais tendance à dire : « Ils dégoulinent salement quoi ! » Je suis rassurée de voir que non. Tu es une Petite Mithy ? Petite ? Noooooon… Tu es une graaaande Mithy, une très grande ! Toujours mortelle (lol) mais une grande fanficeuse de génie. Recevoir des compliments, c'est bien. Mais en recevoir de personnes qu'on admire énormément, c'est encore mieux ! Donc merci beaucoup, beaucoup !

**Miss Angel Love : **Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que je privilégie Heero et Duo, ce sont mes chouchous…  
Duo : Ravi de te l'entendre dire, je commençais à avoir des doutes, vu la lenteur de notre relation comparée à celle de Quatre et Trowa.  
Trowa : Nous, on est doués. Je l'aime beaucoup cette fic, moi.  
Laura : Sinon, oui, je vais m'arrêter là pour ce couple, mais on les retrouvera dans le dernier chapitre (le 12, normalement). Merci de me suivre !

**Misha : **Kikou ! J'essaie de me dépêcher, j'essaie, j'essaie !  
Duo : Ouais… on y croit.  
Laura : Si, c'est vrai !  
Duo : Mouais…  
Quatre : Puisqu'elle le dit !  
Laura : Merci Quatre. C'est pas grave pour le titre. Merci d'y avoir pensé ! Shinoya m'a dit qu'il était pas si mal… Au pire, si je trouve pas, ce n'est donc pas un drame. Quatre et Trowa resteront ensemble, je ne me sens pas d'attaque dans cette fic relativement légère de faire des disputes, une rupture, des pleurs et tout le bazar. La fic n'est plus bien longue. Ce chapitre devait être l'avant dernier, mais je l'ai finalement coupé en deux. Je pense donc qu'elle se finira avec le chapitre 12, qui sera peut-être un épilogue, d'ailleurs. Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, d'avoir mis la fic dans tes favoris (j'ai vu, j'ai vu ! ) et de me suivre toujours ! Bises.

**Aele : **Evidemment que tu es une reviewer adorée ! Evidemment ! . Moi aussi je préfère l'autre couple, moi aussi. Mais… faut pas les oublier non plus, ces deux énergumènes !  
Trowa : Energumènes ?  
Quatre : Comment doit-on le prendre ?  
Laura : Bien, bien. Les choses sérieuses arrivent avec un dîner, une proposition et un refus… Bonne lecture ! Bises.

**Tama : **Duo : Je sens ton envie de me revoir.  
Heero : De ME revoir.  
Duo : Moi.  
Heero : Moi.  
…  
Laura : De vrais gamins, vraiment. De VOUS revoir. J'ai fini avec Trowa et Quatre. Maintenant, voici Heero et Duo ! (levé de rideau, lol) Merci ! Bises.

**Shinoyasumi : **Le « ça irait, ils s'aimaient » à fait pas mal d'effet, à ce que je vois, vu qu'en plus tu n'es pas la seule… Je suis aussi ravie d'avoir pu te donner des idées avec le vouvoiement, c'est vrai qu'il est assez rare dans les fics. J'ai envie de le garder encore un peu entre Heero et Duo… Encore un peu… Si tu aimes bien le titre, je le laisserai. C'est juste que comme il ne me satisfaisait pas entièrement, je voulais avoir des avis de lecteurs. Au fait, pour le moment ce que j'ai lu de toi (tout ce qui a été publié sur ffnet) à des bons titres. Alors, pas une lumière, pas une lumière… lol. Bisous !

* * *

**L2 – Dîner entre amis (ou presque)**

Il l'avait embrassé… EMBRASSE ! Duo Maxwell l'avait embrassé lui, Heero Yuy !

L'extase !

C'était la première fois qu'il aimait vraiment, et il n'avait rien choisi de mieux que de tomber amoureux d'un parfait inconnu. On faisait mieux comme premier grand amour…

Il aurait très bien pu finir par succomber aux charmes de la famille royale, soit au sourire charmeur du magnifique frère, soit à la naïveté attendrissante de la très belle Reine elle-même, mais… une phrase clichée lui venait alors à l'esprit : « On ne commande pas au cœur ses sentiments… » Et au lieu de rentrer dans la famille royale, il lui avait préféré un membre du gouvernement de L2, qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas.

Le regrettait-il ? Non, du moins, pas encore.

Duo était une personne formidable, il en était intimement convaincu. Il espérait de tout son cœur de ne pas se tromper. Si jamais il s'avérait qu'il s'était joué de lui, il aurait un mal fou à s'en remettre.

En réalité, probablement que le désir de Duo était vrai, mais que ça n'irait pas plus loin. A près tout, la seule chose qu'il lui avait avouée, c'est qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. C'était à supposer qu'il avait véritablement envie de lui, mais ça n'engageait aucun sentiment d'amour.

En somme, dans tous les cas, il souffrirait. Mais peu importait, il avait pris sa décision.

Quoique souhaitait Duo, il le lui donnerait.

S'il voulait son corps, il le lui offrirait sans hésiter.

* * *

« Allo ? 

_- _Duo ? C'est Heero.

_- _Heero ? fit la voix de Duo, extrêmement surprise.

_- _Hum, hum. C'est bien moi.

_- _Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ? Vous désirez des explications, peut-être. Ou même des excuses… Oui, je comprends, je…

_- _J'aimerais vous revoir. » le coupa-t-il.

Ca y est, c'était dit. La réponse devrait être positive, théoriquement… Non ?

« Me revoir ? Vous… vous êtes sûrs ? Je… J'en avais vraiment envie, de ce baiser. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir me revoir, tout en sachant ça ?

_- _Oui. J'en suis sûr, Duo, lui répondit-il calmement.

_- _Je… Ca ne me pose aucun problème, à moi. Absolument aucun.

_- _J'aimerais… qu'on dîne chez vous, si possible. »

La deuxième bombe était lancée. Il ne savait pas où il allait trouver le courage de lui dire tout ça, lui d'habitude assez timide dans ce genre de discours…

Duo s'étrangla au téléphone. Evidemment, recevoir chez soi quelqu'un qu'on a embrassé… C'est quasiment l'inviter dans son lit. Enfin, pour Duo, ça devait plutôt être un supplice en perspective, puisqu'il pensait probablement que c'était tout à fait (quoique) innocemment qu'il demandait ça.

« Je… Ce n'est peut-être pas très raisonnable, mais si vous y tenez… C'est d'accord.

_- _Quand ?

_-_ Quand vous voulez, sauf demain soir. J'ai une réunion.

_-_ Après demain soir, dans ce cas, si vous êtes d'accord.

_-_ A… 20 heures ?

_- _Ca me va. Votre adresse ?

_- _J'habite dans l'angle de la rue… »

* * *

Et bien, ça avait été plus facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les paroles étaient venues d'elles-mêmes, sans aucune difficulté. 

Ne restait plus qu'à choisir sa tenue, ainsi qu'un cadeau. Peut-être ferait-il mieux aussi de répéter la future scène… Non, il improviserait le moment venu.

…

Ok. Comment commencer ?

« Salut, Duo » dit-il sensuellement au miroir de la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Non, beaucoup trop direct.

« Bonjour Duo… » dit-il simplement.

Non…

…

* * *

Il passa les deux jours suivants à angoisser et à regarder plein de vieux films romantiques. Qui sait, ça pourrait toujours lui servir… 

Son plus grand problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'habiller.

C'aurait été bien plus simple s'il avait été une fille, se dit-il amèrement. Il aurait mis une belle robe au décolleté affriolant, mais pas trop osée. C'aurait été séducteur, provocateur, mais pas trop non plus.

Mais là… Que devait-il mettre ?

Pff… Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour ça ? Il mettrait un pantalon noir, relativement moulant et une chemise noire elle aussi.

Il ne savait comment qualifier sa tenue, mais il espérait que ça suffirait à « émouvoir » Duo.

Il allait bientôt se mettre en route…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si anxieux ?

* * *

Il y était. Devant la porte de l'interphone. On respire. Lentement. Expire. Inspire. 

Du courage, que diable !

La main tremblante (c'était le froid, ça) il appuya sur « Maxwell ». La réponse fut quasi immédiate.

« Oui ?

_- _C'est Heero.

_- _Deuxième étage, porte gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur. »

Avait-il rêvé ou la voix de Duo tremblait-elle un peu ?

Lui était réputé à Sank pour son calme légendaire, sa froideur plutôt, auraient dit certains. Alors, pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?

Question idiote. Si son « plan » marchait, Duo serait son premier homme, sa première fois. Il appréhendait autant sa réaction que l'acte en lui-même.

Arrivé devant la porte de Duo, il sonna, ses esprits retrouvés (du moins l'espérait-il).

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, faisant monter son stress. Puis Duo apparut. Il avait mis lui aussi un pantalon et une chemise noire. Ils étaient assortis, pensa Heero confusément. En réalité, les vêtements de Duo étaient un peu plus osés que les siens, mais son esprit embrumé par la vision qu'il avait de Duo était à deux milles lieues de s'en rendre compte et de s'en rassurer.

« Bonsoir, Heero, fit doucement la voix de Duo, le coupant dans sa contemplation.

_- _Bonsoir Duo. »

Il entra rapidement et tendit une bouteille de vin achetée pour l'occasion.

« Merci. J'apporte ça dans le salon. Je vous invite à vous débarrasser de votre manteau et à enlever vos chaussures, c'est une tradition chez moi » Dit-il avec un sourire, puis s'éloigna.

Il remarqua la rangée de chaussons sous le portemanteau. C'était assez convivial, comme tradition.

Deux secondes plus tard, Duo le rejoignit.

« Je vous propose de nous mettre directement à table. Faire la cuisine m'a donné faim !

_- _Vous avez cuisiné ?

_- _Oui. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Suivez-moi. »

Il traversèrent un petit couloir, et arrivèrent dans un salon – salle à manger assez grand, avec un grand canapé qui trônait sur un côté et une grande table au milieu gauche de la pièce. Une pièce chaleureuse, évidemment. Le contraire l'aurait étonné, connaissant un peu le personnage.

« Asseyez-vous là où vous voulez. Je vais chercher l'entrée. »

Il s'attendait à boire un apéritif, mais ça lui allait très bien. Ca lui éviterait de trop boire.

« Voilà… Je vous propose ceci en entrée : gambas flambées au cognac.

_- _Hum… J'ai hâte de goûter ça !

_- _Oh, ne soyez donc pas trop enthousiaste, on ne sait jamais, peut-être sont-elles infectes.

_- _Non, je ne pense pas, c'est vous qui les avez faites.

_- _Justement. » dit Duo en tâchant de camoufler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

* * *

« C'est délicieux, dit-il deux minutes plus tard, après avoir dévoré son plat. 

_- _J'avoue être fier de moi, ce sont les meilleures gambas que j'ai jamais faites !

_- _Qu'avons-nous en plat de résistance ?

_-_ Des côtes d'agneau à la provençale, accompagnées de riz pilaf.

_- _Je vous aide à débarrasser.

_- _Hors de question. Vous êtes l'invité, comportez-vous comme tel. »

* * *

« Duo, je crois que vous avez raté votre vocation. Vous étiez fait pour être cuisinier. C'est une perte pour l'humanité. 

_- _Je ne sais cuisiner que la cuisine française…

_- _C'est une des meilleures du monde. J'ai oublié qui avait dit ça il y a longtemps : les trois meilleures cuisines du monde sont la japonaise, la chinoise et la française. La japonaise pour la présentation, la chinoise pour le goût et la française pour l'odeur. (1)

_- _Cet homme était dans le vrai, je pense. Je vais chercher le dessert. »

* * *

Il était agréablement surpris. Il pensait qu'ils mangeraient des plats d'un traiteur quelconque, mais manger ce qui venait de Duo lui était infiniment plus délicieux. 

« Voilà le délice du chef, la mousse au chocolat.

_- _J'ai un bon pressentiment. Vite !

_- _Je vous sens bien impatient, Heero. »

Ils rirent. Ils se sentaient bien, ensemble, bien qu'un peu gênés, leurs sentiments inavoués.

* * *

« Vraiment, merci. C'était un délice. Cette fois, vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'en dissuader, mais je vous aide à débarrasser. 

- Si ça vous tient tant à cœur, vous allez voir le chantier de ma cuisine. »

En effet, la cuisine était sans dessus dessous, entre les casseroles, les emballages et les ustensiles qui s'amassaient sur le plan de travail. S'il avait un doute quant aux talents de cuisinier de Duo, il en était maintenant convaincu, le repas était bien son œuvre.

Dès qu'ils eurent rangés la vaisselle, un moment de gêne s'installa. Ce que Heero voulait éviter. Ils étaient proches, se regardaient, et étaient totalement bloqués. Dans un acte héroïque, Duo tenta de prendre la parole…

« Je… » mais fut coupé, bien avant d'avoir pu exprimer ce qu'il voulait, par les lèvres d'Heero qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

Heero ne l'embrassait pas, non. Il l'invitait. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne et au fond, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Il espérait très fort que Duo réagirait vite.

Après un instant de flottement, ce fut magique. Duo lui caressa d'abord doucement les lèvres, sans précipitation, le guidant gentiment. Quand il s'habitua, Duo demanda l'accès à sa bouche, et sans hésiter il la lui donna. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, s'emmêlèrent. Les gestes venaient d'eux-mêmes, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça serait comme ça. Ca lui semblait si intime, si… Il avait l'impression de donner son âme à Duo à travers des baisers.

Il murmura à son oreille : « où est votre chambre ? » et il sentit le corps de Duo frissonner entre ses bras.

Sans répondre, Duo les emmena lentement, entre des dizaines de baisers, dans une pièce claire, et c'est tout ce qu'Heero put voit, occupé qu'il était à embrasser Duo et à le pousser sur le lit.

Quand il réussit à allonger Duo, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, et déboutonna sensuellement sa chemise, alors que les mains douces de Duo se glissaient sous elle, parcourant son dos.

Il finit enfin par se débarrasser de sa chemise et déboutonna celle de Duo qui caressa lentement son torse, avec vénération. Il avait l'impression d'être magnifique, sous son regard.

« Prenez-moi, Duo. » arriva-t-il à dire, alors que son cerveau était confus, l'image de Duo la chemise défaite, la natte desserrée, le souffle court et les lèvres rougies s'imprimant à jamais dans son corps.

Sans un mot, Duo inversa leur position, et l'embrassa.

« Non… »

* * *

A suivre… 

Au départ, je ne voulais faire qu'un seul chapitre.  
Mais… c'est que j'avais pas envie de vous faire trop attendre !  
Et puis… sinon, ça va donner un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude…  
J'aime bien, le petit suspense, aussi. C'est peut-être mon côté sadique.

Vous aimez toujours ?

Moi, en tous cas, j'vous aimeuh !

(1) : C'était qui déjà ce grand homme ?


	11. L2 7ème ciel

L'attente a-t-elle été difficile ? J'espère, Ô mes chers lecteurs. Non, je rigole. Franchement, j'essaye d'écrire vite la suite pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre, mais j'ai du mal.

Les réponses à mes reviewers adorés (JE VOUS AIMEUH !) :

**Aele : **Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voir Heero en robe décolletée ? Dommage, il a choisit la chemise noire… lol. Voilà, voilà, la surprise du chef (ou de l'auteur), le vrai dessert ! A bientôt, revieweuse adorée !

**Tama : **Non, ce n'était pas une fin sadique (quoique… peut-être un peu). C'est Duo qui a dit « non » en réponse au « prenez-moi »… MAIS QUEL CON ! Bah, il va se rattraper… Pardonnons-lui ! Voilà la réponse à toutes tes questions, et le dernier vrai chapitre qui fait avancer les choses. Le prochain est un épilogue, qui ne servira probablement à rien, mais qui me tient à cœur. Enfin… J'espère le publier bientôt. A +. Bises.

**Ephemeris : **Tu étais stressée avec lui ? Tant mieux ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait passer ses émotions à ce point ! Voilà la suite, et j'espère à bientôt ! Bises.

**Flo-de-Miel : **lol. Cette chanson existe-t-elle réellement ? En tous cas, ça m'a fait rire, j'aime bien. Merci pour tous tes compliments, merci de ta review, et merci encore. Bises, à bientôt !

**Hanako32 : **« Quoi non ! Mais si prenez-le Duo ! » Nous sommes d'accord… Mais quel idiot, ce Dudule ! Enfin… Merci pour le titre, je le laisse finalement. Merci pour tes compliments, et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Kasufu : **Merci ... J'suis contente d'avoir fait des G-boys « adorables » ! Hee-chan est chou, hein ? Merci de tes compliments, et pardon pour l'attente ! Bonne lecture ! Bises.

**Mayura02 : **C'est moi qui te remercie… , vraiment. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir touchée. Merci de me suivre ! A bientôt ! Bises.

**Sailor Sayuri : **Duo dit « non » à la fin parce que… parce que… la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! J'ai fait exprès un peu de suspense, j'avoue… Pour une fois ! Lol. Merci encore et encore de me suivre. Bises.

**Naïa : **Pardon d'avoir été sadique, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Merci pour tes compliments, et voilà la suite ! bientôt ! Bises.

**Magical Girl Kiki : ** Merciiii ! Tu adores ? Eh ben… Wouah ! J'avoue, notre petit Duo se rattrape de ses imbécillités passées… Il est choupignon ! En effet, Heero va être rassuré et… et… c'est à suivre dans ce chapitre ! A +… et merci de me suivre ! Bises.

**Mariannella : **Ah… rien à faire, je l'écris encore avec un seul N, faut toujours que je repasse ! Enfin… J'ai cru comprendre que le dernier chapitre t'avais plu, et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton commentaire sur celui-ci ! Bises, copine de moua !

* * *

**L2 – 7ème ciel **

« Non… » Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas !

Il ne voulait pas que leur relation aboutisse à ça, du sexe, et que tout soit finit. Quand bien même ils recommenceraient, ça deviendrait alors une relation uniquement sexuelle, et lui désirait une relation amoureuse.

Il avait déjà eu des amants, des maîtresses, et il savait que ça ne menait à rien, sans sentiments. De toutes façons, il ne pourrait pas cacher bien longtemps l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Heero, et il serait déçu.

Il ne pouvait pas le prendre, comme Heero lui avait demandé… et pourtant, Dieu seul savait combien il avait envie de lui. Il voulait juste lui faire l'amour.

L'amour, il ne l'avait jamais fait qu'à Sonia, (1) et en y repensant il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé que du sexe. Heero venait de demander du sexe, et s'il acceptait… il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui faire l'amour. Heero ne le remarquerait peut-être pas mais… Il désirait que les choses soient claires, pour ne pas refaire la même erreur.

Il aimait Heero comme il n'avait jamais aimé Sonia. C'était bien plus fort, plus dévastateur. Ca emplissait son corps, l'inondant de joie, ou de tristesse. Ca le tuait rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pourrait ne plus le voir.

Il regarda Heero avec amour, et remarqua son air perdu, un peu sonné.

« Non. » répéta-t-il doucement, enfouissant sa tête dans le coup d'Heero, se serrant fort contre lui. C'était dangereux de sentir son torse et le sien se toucher, remarqua-t-il, charmé. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le laisser quitter ses bras, qu'il l'enchaînerait à lui pour toujours.

« Je ne veux pas vous prendre, Heero. » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Heero ne répondit pas. « Je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux plus. » Ses phrases pouvaient avoir un autre sens… En fait, elles n'exprimaient rien de précis. Duo sentit Heero se tendre dans ses bras.

« Je veux plus de vous, de moi. Je ne veux pas d'une histoire comme ça. » Il tournait autour du pot… Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment avoué à Heero, c'était trop dur.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse là. » Pas encore ça… Le corps d'Heero se détendit un peu et il lui répondit, chuchotant : « Alors, on recommencera. » Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait non plus…

« Je ne veux pas d'une histoire de sexe. » Bien, on y était. « Je veux une histoire d'amour. »

La respiration d'Heero s'arrêta un instant, et Duo sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Tout se jouait maintenant. Soit Heero lui disait qu'il était désolé, mais que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Soit il acceptait sa proposition, et Duo s'imaginait déjà l'accueillant dans son appartement.

Et puis comme dans un rêve, Heero qui était resté assez stoïque ramena ses bras autour de lui, respira longuement l'odeur de ses cheveux, et le serra très fort. Duo n'osait rien dire tant il avait l'impression que ce moment était magique. Son cœur s'était gonflé d'amour, et l'air rentrait difficilement dans ses poumons.

Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. De toute manière, tout ce qu'il désirait à ce moment-là, c'était rester comme ça toute sa vie, dans les bras d'Heero.

Il ne sut donc pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, savourant le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero lui murmure doucement, timidement : « Faites-moi l'amour, Duo. »

Avec une douceur et une joie infinies, il releva la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il lui enleva le restant de ses habits, et les siens, intimant à Heero de le laisser faire. Il lui faisait l'amour.

Il le parcourra de ses mains, de toute sa peau. Il le caressa partout, sans jamais en avoir assez. Il s'abreuva de ses gémissements, de sa tendresse maladroite, de ses effleurements timides. Il avait l'impression d'être superbe. Il lui faisait l'amour.

Il l'adora du regard, le trouvant plus beau que jamais. Il l'embrassa, sur tout son corps. Il le prépara, avec douceur, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il avait compris qu'il serait son premier homme dans ses hésitations adorables. Il voulait lui faire l'amour comme encore jamais personne ne lui avait fait, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait à personne.

Il le pénétra en le regardant dans les yeux, ne vit qu'une certaine douleur, et attendit patiemment qu'elle passe. Il lui faisait l'amour, et c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais fait dans sa vie. Et puis, petit à petit, la douleur disparut, et dans la chambre de Duo, il n'y eu plus que du plaisir.

« Je vous aime » haleta Heero, et jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil bonheur et pareil plaisir simultanément. C'était dans cette petite phrase que tout était important. C'était cette petite phrase qui rendait la scène magique. C'était l'extase dans la volupté.

Puis, il y eu la volupté dans l'extase, et la jouissance les emporta (2). Duo retomba lentement sur Heero, glissa à côté de lui et ils s'endormirent, après quelques « je vous aime ». L'atmosphère était encore trop mystique pour qu'ils se tutoient.

Il lui avait fait l'amour…

Non…

Ils avaient fait l'amour, tous les deux.

* * *

Quand Duo se réveilla, Heero n'était pas à côté de lui, mais il entendait des bruits dans la cuisine. Il n'eu pas à l'attendre longtemps car deux minutes plus tard, Heero arriva dans la chambre avec un plateau « petit déjeuner au lit mon amour ». 

« Bonjour Duo.

- Bonjour Heero. Comment avez-vous trouvé tout ça dans la cuisine, avec le bazar que j'y ai fait ?

- Je me suis permis de fouiller… dit-il avec un air penaud.

- Vous pouviez, vous pouviez. »

S'installant dans le lit confortablement, ils dégustèrent le petit déjeuner.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures et demi.

- Dix heures et demi ? Mon travail ! s'inquiéta Duo.

- On est samedi, aujourd'hui.

- Ah… J'avais oublié… » A son tour d'être penaud ! Mais comment aurait-il pu penser à la date, alors qu'il y avait tellement mieux à faire, alors qu'il pouvait ne penser qu'à aimer Heero… !

* * *

Le petit déjeuner fini, ils restèrent un moment dans le lit, calmes, l'un contre l'autre. 

« Je… je peux vous tutoyer ? (3)

- Bien sûr, Duo.

- C'est étrange. Je te respecte tellement que j'ai du mal à te tutoyer. Pourtant, on est intimes, alors ça devrait venir tout seul.

- Je sais. Moi aussi ça me fait ça.

- Tu sais… je pensais… En attendant que tu trouves un chez toi, tu peux t'installer ici. Ca t'évitera les frais de l'hôtel. Et puis… je t'aurai pour moi tout seul.

- Ca me va. Jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un appart'.

- Bien sûr, on ira acheter un piano. Ca risque de prendre du temps, avec la paperasse…

- Je devrais rester pas mal de temps. »

Il était trop tôt pour s'installer ensemble, même s'ils en avaient envie. Alors, ils préféraient se dire que c'était temporaire, même si au fond, ils savaient que si leur cohabitation marchait, Heero ne chercherait pas un autre chez lui.

Et petit à petit, les affaires d'Heero s'installèrent avec lui, et le piano trouva sa place dans le salon. Et Duo assista aux concerts d'Heero, et Heero accueilla Duo après ses journées de travail. Et Duo prépara leurs repas, et Heero rangea la cuisine. Et ils firent l'amour de nombreuses fois, et leur cohabitation marcha.

Plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient.

* * *

A suivre… 

Enfin, épilogue à suivre.

(1) : Vous vous rappelez ? Nan ? C'est loin… C'était au chapitre 2 :

_« Et comment vont les affaires ? T'es-tu enfin trouvé une bonne secrétaire ?  
- Ma foi, Hilde me paraît parfaite. Bien trop bavarde, donc on est fait pour s'entendre !  
- C'est génial ! Après toutes les difficultés que tu as eu avec Sonia…  
- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur sur ce coup-là. Mais je tenais vraiment à elle. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que notre histoire finirait si vite.  
- Une imbécile, pour te laisser filer.  
- C'est ce que je me dis aussi… »_

_Quatre savait qu'au fond, cette histoire lui faisait de la peine. Sonia l'avait quitté pour un autre trois mois après qu'il l'ait embauchée. Leur relation s'était vite dégradée et, alors qu'il pouvait tolérer ses erreurs en tant que petite amie, il ne pouvait pas les pardonner en tant que simple secrétaire. Il avait donc voulu la licencier et, le refusant, elle l'avait menacé de porter plainte pour licenciement abusif… Une grande déception pour Duo qui avait cru avoir trouvé le grand amour en cette fille et s'était rendu compte qu'elle était loin d'être la fille parfaite qu'il avait cru voir._

(2) : Là, j'vous embrouille. Mais mon dictionnaire des synonymes me dit :  
orgasme : jouissance, volupté  
extase : admiration, adoration, béatitude,bonheur, émerveillement, enivrement, euphorie, exaltation, félicité, griserie, ivresse, joie, lévitation, mysticisme, ravissement, sublimation, transe, transport, vénération.  
Vous me suivez ?

(3) : J'aime le vouvoiement ! (hein, Shinoya ?) Mais bon… ça aurait fait bizarre de continuer encore longtemps, sans passer au tutoiement.

Oh putain… Excusez-moi pour ce « pseudo lemon ». J'espère que personne n'est déçu. C'est plus un lime… En fait, je sais pas comment appeler cette chose. C'est mon premier… C'est dur !

Voilà, voilà...

J'VOUS AIMEEEEEUUUUUH !

Laura Kaede, rien que pour vous.


	12. Languedoc un soir d'été

Pardon… je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais absolument incapable d'écrire cet épilogue. Une force maléfique m'en empêchait, sûrement. A moins que ce ne fut une force bénéfique…

Merci à tous mes reviewers chéris.  
Merci à mes lecteurs.  
Merci de m'avoir suivie.

**Aishanu soma** : Merci de ton enthousiasme, et désolée pour la looongue attente. Merci, merci ! Bises, et peut-être à plus dans une autre fic !

**Didou** : Merci ! Ok, je laisse le titre. Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu n'es pas encore partie ! Merci encore, et peu-être à bientôt dans une autre fic !

**Lihiel** : Voilà la suite et la fin. Elle est courte, et c'est pas hyper développé, je l'avoue… Pardon… Bises !

**Caramelon** : Merci, merci ! Je connais la maladie des vacances dont tu me parles, mais ces vacances-ci, je ne fais rien d'autre que traîner devant l'ordinateur. « D'habitude, les histoires d'amour, si c'est basé juste sur ça, comme ta fic pour le moment, et ben elles sont soit dégoulinante de pseudo romantisme, soit très bien faite. Devine où se situe la tienne! (bon j'espère que tu l'auras classée dans la deuxième catégorie...) » Ca, ça me fait super plaisir, parce que j'avais justement peur que ça appartienne à la première catégorie. Voilà l'épilogue, qui ne sert à rien, qui est court, qui est nul… (j'l'aime pas, bon sang !) Merci encore, et à bientôt peut-être ! Bises.

**Kasufu :** Merci ! Je ne vois pas trop quoi dire d'autre, en fait. Merci, quoi ! lol Je manque cruellement d'inspi, ces derniers temps… Bises !

**Aele **: Argh ! Tu attendais toutes ces rencontres ? Pourtant… Ah, ma culpabilité augmente, cet épilogue ne sert à rien ! Le Sank II le retour est tellement minuscule que… TT… Tu es toujours ma revieweuse adorée, tu peux utiliser ce surnom tant que tu veux ! Bises et pardon…

**Magical Girl Kiki** : Je sais pas si je clore mal cette histoire, mais j'en ai peur.J'espère que tu ne garderas pas une mauvaise image de cette fic, et j'ose croire que tu ne vas pas être déçue... Bises.

**Sailor Sayuri : **TT… j'ose espérer que cet épilogue ne cassera pas la bonne image que tu as de cette fic. Enfin… Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fic, et peut-être à bientôt ! Bises.

**Mariannella : **Le voilà, ce putain d'épilogue à la con qui m'a fait bien chier pour arriver à ça. Sans commentaires, je te prie… Bises.

* * *

Epilogue (TT TT TT)

* * *

**Languedoc – un soir d'été**

Ils étaient tous là, à côté de lui, tout autour de la table. Ses amis, ses presque frères, sa femme, les êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

A sa gauche, sa femme, Meiran. Elle n'avait pas changé. A 30 ans, elle avait toujours l'air d'en avoir 20. A sa droite, Duo Maxwell, l'énergumène, qui semblait décidé à l'ennuyer toute la soirée. A côté de Duo, Heero Yuy, évidemment, toujours discret mais bien présent. Aux côtés de sa femme se trouvait Quatre Raberba Winner, aimable, et pour finir, entre lui et Heero se trouvait Trowa, calme mais charmant.

Comment lui, Chang Wufei, avait-il pu s'attacher à ces personnages ?

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait croisé Heero Yuy, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé un autographe pour sa tornade blanche. Il ne s'en était jamais remis.

Dans un vol pour L2, il l'avait revu, accompagné de Duo, qui ne l'avait plus lâché. N'importe quel prétexte avait été bon pour lui parler ou même le voir. Wufei en avait d'abord été agacé, mais il avait fini par avoir une grande affection pour eux deux. Peu à peu, il avait fait la connaissance des autres, et le reste s'était fait graduellement, pour finir par une grande amitié qui s'était liée entre eux cinq. Meiran avait été acceptée tout de suite, et Duo et elle ne cessait de comploter ensemble.

Ils avaient tout de même tous bien évolués…

Quatre, d'abord, avec l'extension de son entreprise Win, était devenu le patron d'une des plus grandes entreprises du monde, mais gardait toujours sa modestie.

Trowa continuait de voyager avec le cirque Graffiti, qui avait englobé tous les autres cirques, mais de moins en moins souvent. Une demande en mariage flottait dans l'air…

Duo avait fait ses preuves à L2, et, bien qu'on lui ait proposé plusieurs fois de se présenter aux élections municipales, il était toujours au même poste depuis des années, et L2 était sur le point d'être la meilleure colonie dans le domaine de l'éducation, et bientôt, le chômage baisserait.

Heero était devenu un très grand pianiste, réputé dans le monde entier. Wufei se souvenait en souriant intérieurement des moments de crise passagère qu'il y avait eu dans le couple quand Milliardo Peacecraft était allé le voir à un concert et l'avait embrassé ou encore quand la Reine de Sank lui avait laissé plein de messages d'amour sur son répondeur… Aujourd'hui, tout allait pour le mieux, Relena s'était marié à un gentilhomme et Milliardo à une inconnue, Lucrezia Noin.

Wufei s'amusait à leur dire qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi les grands de ce monde s'embarrassaient de lui et de Meiran.

Ils se voyaient souvent, séparément. Et deux fois par an, aux solstices, ils se regroupaient tous, dans des lieux différents.

Cette fois, ils étaient au bord de la mer méditerranée, en France, dans un petit hôtel, au calme. Ils se racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté.

Il était tard, et ils n'allaient pas attendre encore longtemps avant de se séparer et de retourner dans leur chambre, mais ils profitaient encore un peu de leur présence à tous.

Ils repartiraient le lendemain, dans l'après-midi.

Wufei, dans un silence, intercepta les regards que se lançaient Trowa et Duo, que manigançaient-ils ? L'instant d'après, ils s'étaient tous les deux levés, et Trowa dit d'une voix forte : « nous avons une annonce à vous faire. » et Duo lui sourit, lui redonnant courage « une demande, en réalité », continua-t-il.

Ils s'agenouillèrent, un genou à terre, devant leurs amours respectifs.

« Heero, dit Duo, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Quatre, continua Trowa.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? demandèrent-ils, bien ensemble, sortant chacun un écrin de leurs vêtements et présentant fièrement les alliances qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

- Pour le meilleur…

- Et pour le pire ?

- Pour le bonheur…

- Comme le malheur ? acheva Trowa.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? » re – demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Wufei les trouva attendrissants, car nul doute ne faisait qu'ils avaient répété et répété ce discours pour être en synchronisation, pour que ce soit parfait. Ils étaient incroyablement fleur bleue, ceux-là.

Les fiancés hypothétiques semblaient surpris, et ne cessaient de les regarder.

Heero se laissa tomber par terre, en face de Duo, et l'enlaça. Il lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots que Wufei entendit très faiblement. « Oui, Duo, je veux t'épouser, oui. »

Quatre prit doucement une alliance dans l'écrin de Trowa, et la mit à son doigt. Puis il fit de même avec l'autre alliance, qu'il mit à Trowa. « Oui. » chuchota-t-il.

Meiran se leva et applaudit : « c'est pas trop tôt ! » et, hésitant un peu, il fit de même.

Bientôt, ils célèbreraient les mariages, mais Wufei savait que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose dans leurs couples.

Ils savaient comment se comporter ensemble, ils l'avaient tous appris, même lui, avec Meiran.

Eux quatre étaient partis de rien, d'une rencontre rapide, et il les admirait pour leur détermination, parce qu'ils avaient su changer une passion en « grand amour ».

…

Les prochaines années s'annonçaient belles.

* * *

OWARI 

Bon, ok.

Je sais que ça sert pas à grand-chose, je le SAIS.  
Je sais aussi que ça a dû en décevoir plus d'un, je le SAIS.  
Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, en plus, je le SAIS.

… Pardon…

En même temps, c'est vrai que je voulais pas trop rentrer dans les détails mais à ce point… TT

Laura Kaede, qui vous aime toujours et qui espère au fond, bien au fond, que cet épilogue vous plaira quand même.


End file.
